The Wheaton Challenge
by Kit-cat99
Summary: It's well known that Sheldon Cooper is far from a lady's man. But he just might have to try when Will Wheaton challenges him and his friends push him. Think of it as an experiment. One that's about to go horribly wrong. Sheldon/OC, Penny/Leonard COMPLETE!
1. The Introduction

**The Weaton Challenge**

Summary: Penny's new roommate gets along fine with the guys, surprisingly even with Sheldon. But when there's a dare, a reputation, and emotions on the line, friendships get strained and brains get turned to goo.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the BBT cast, just the people I make up and the story.

A/N: Thought I'd take a crack as this. I've never actually seen a full episode, I don't know when exactly things happened but I've seen loads of clips and other stuff. This is like with my Supernatural stories although this one is AU and follows no real set time line. If I mess up with the characters, please forgive me and feel free to let me know what they might actually do in some situations.

* * *

Things weren't right.

They just weren't right at all.

His eye twitched as his hand gripped the dry erase marker. His eyes locked on the white board in front of him but his mind was straying to the sounds outside his apartment.

It wasn't quite as if the sounds were bad. On the contrary, the voice was rather nice and soothing, but Dr Sheldon Cooper needed to concentrate and the sounds were a large distraction. He mentally made a strike chart and added a dash as he rammed the lid onto the marker. He put it down and moved across his apartment to the door. Flinging that open just as the one across the hall closed. He paused for a moment to consider whether he'd be getting his peace now that the culprit was behind a door, but then music erupted from the other apartment. He mentally cursed this new distraction as he moved across the hallway.

All these problems and distractions had started a month earlier when Penny had come to the conclusion that she desperately needed a roommate to help solve her bill problems. Naturally Sheldon had insisted on being a part of the screening process. Of course, as it was Sheldon Cooper, he had found flaws in every applicant. And if he didn't, then the applicant ended up with the conclusion that they didn't want to live across the hall from a psychotic genius.

Sheldon still couldn't understand how this one had gotten through. Although he suspected Penny had interviewed people without him. He was shocked when he came home to find boxes in the hallway. He accused Penny of not valuing his opinion and she accused him of scaring away everyone in her time of great need. She had assured Sheldon that he would like this person.

He was surprised when she turned out to be right.

Sheldon truthfully couldn't find much of anything to complain about with this new roommate. She had never taken his seat, she always knocked before entering the apartment, always asked before she borrowed anything, always chipped in if she ended up eating dinner with them. She kept her music at a low volume when she knew someone else was around. She was a lot tidier then Penny. She even, once, tried to understand Sheldon's work and had been somewhat helpful, if not incredibly wrong, when offering suggestions.

And she baked.

Sheldon would never ever tell his mother or me-maw that their cookies were less tasteful then the ones he got almost on a regular basis nowadays from his roommate's girlfriend's roommate.

But right now she was just causing distractions and he had to work. He lifted his hand to do his customary knock on the door, pausing slightly to try and decipher what it was she was listening to before his fist connected with the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Marnie."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Marnie."

The door opened a crack and a blue eye surrounded by messy red hair was visible. Sheldon faltered slightly but since the door wasn't opened much, he could finish.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Marnie."

There was laughing as the girl on the other side of the door opened it the rest of the way. She stood before him in a dark green dress that fell to mid thigh. Underneath she wore black leggings and a single boot. Sheldon figured she had to have been in the middle of removing her shoes and wondered vaguely if she had just been at work.

"Hello Sheldon, nice to see you." Marnie said. Her voice held an English accent and it was a nice sound to Sheldon's ears. It was something different from what he had to hear all the time. "Oh I'm sorry, was my music too loud? If I knew you were home, I would have kept it quieter."

"Thank you." Sheldon said, once again caught by a bit of surprise by how she knew exactly what he was after. Marnie moved into the room and the music volume was lowered before she returned to the door. "I need as little distractions as possible."

"Work?" Marnie asked.

"Yes." Sheldon said.

"Well good luck." Marnie said. "Let me know when you're done, I'll have some cookies made."

"Why thank you Marnie, that is very considerate." Sheldon said, not being able to hold back a slight smile. Marnie grinned. "Will you be joining us at the Cheesecake Factory tonight?"

"I think I can manage it." Marnie said, leaning on the door way in order to finally remove her second boot. She straightened up and smiled. "If I'm far enough in my work by that time that I can spare the hour or so then sure, I'll be there. I'll let you know when you come by for the cookies alright?"

"Very well." Sheldon said. "Good luck with your work."

"You too Sheldon, and sorry again about the music." Marnie said. Sheldon turned and walked away as the door closed behind him.

The strike list in his head was wiped clean.

When he exited his apartment later in the day, it was far more happiness then before. He smelled the air and let a smile cross his face at the smell of freshly made cookies. He wandered across the hall and knocked on the door. This time, however, when it was opened, he was faced with the blonde hair and green eyes of the original tenant.

"Hello Penny." Sheldon said.

"Hi Sheldon, come on in sweetie." Penny said, smiling as she stepped back. "Marnie told me you'd be coming over. She's in her room working on her computer right now."

"I was told there would be cookies." Sheldon said, glancing over at the room with the slightly opened door.

"Yeah they're right over here." Penny said, leading the tall doctor over to the kitchen. On the island was a plate and with a stack of chocolate chip cookies on it. "Marnie said to let you help yourself. So I guess you're done with your...sciencey stuff?"

"Yes." Sheldon said, ignoring Penny's incorrect terms as he focused on the cookie now in his hand.

"That's good." Penny said. Sheldon paused with the cookie in his mouth. He had gotten a little bit better at deciphering Penny's tones. He recognized the one she was using now as one that was leading into something that he wouldn't like. He slowly lowered the cookie and watched the blonde girl toy around with one of her own.

"Penny..." Sheldon said, slowly. "Is there...something you wish to say?"

"Well umm..." Penny said. "We sort of...got this reservation in at work. And...it's...someone you don't like."

"Kripke?" Sheldon asked.

"No." Penny said, slowly.

"Well there are numerous people I don't like." Sheldon said. "The people are the bakery for instance. Oh your one coworker...Cindy." He mentally cringed at the name alone.

"Would me telling you make you cause some sort of fuss at the Cheesecake Factory later?" Penny asked.

"Well I don't see why it would." Sheldon said. "I could always just ignore this person that I don't like. I'm sure I won't even see them."

"Well then there's no point in telling you." Penny said.

"No, you must now!" Sheldon said. "You've already started, you can't stop. The door is open, the secret has to be revealed."

"Sweetie you really have to stop playing so many games." Penny said. Sheldon scoffed at her.

"Hey Sheldon, I see you've already gotten into the cookies." Marnie said, walking out of her room. Sheldon turned to look at her. Her hair was much neater then it was earlier and it was now tied up in a high ponytail. She had changed clothes and was now in faded jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest over top.

"Yes, thank you again." Sheldon said.

"You're welcome." Marnie said, smiling. She took a seat on one of the stools and grabbed a cookie for herself. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Someone's made a reservation at the Cheesecake Factory and Penny is withholding information on who it is." Sheldon said. "But she's said it's someone I don't like."

"Kripke?" Marnie asked.

"Now see that was my guess too but apparently it's not him." Sheldon said.

"Just don't worry and don't go looking around." Penny said.

"But now I will look." Sheldon said. "You can't tell me not to do something and expect me to listen." Penny raised an eyebrow. Marnie laughed lightly as she went to the fridge.

"Sheldon just don't worry." Penny said. "His table isn't even going to be near yours alright? I'll make sure of it."

"So it's a man." Sheldon said. Penny sighed.

"So Sheldon, what was it you were working on?" Marnie asked, planning to distract the genius. It worked as he went into a long winded tale of his latest formula. Penny and Marnie basically zoned him out but stayed attentive enough to at least hear when he paused, at which point they would nod along in agreement. At some point, Penny realized she had to go and hurried to change. Sheldon left shortly after and Marnie was left to do a clean up and finish up some more work before meeting the boys in the lobby.

"Hey Marnie, are you coming with us?" Howard asked when he saw the redhead descending the stairs.

"Yep." Marnie said.

"You can ride with us, right Raj?" Howard asked, looking at his friend. Marnie tilted her head and grinned. Raj made a squeaking noise and just nodded his head.

"Aww thanks guys, saves me gas." Marnie said. "Shotgun!"

"Damn it!" Howard said.

"You have a girlfriend, pumpkin." Marnie said, smiling. She put her arm around Raj who went stiff under the touch. "More into tall, dark and silent here." She laughed at Raj's discomfort.

"We need to get going." Sheldon reminded them. No one argued as they went out to the cars.

Everything was fine until they got to the Cheesecake Factory and took in the larger then usual crowd. Marnie became the muscle as she pushed through people who were just standing around. They went to the usual table, all of them looking around to try and figure out what the crowd was for.

"Hey guys." Penny said, hopping over to them. "Usuals all around?"

"Yes." Sheldon said, speaking for the whole group. Penny turned to walk away. "Penny, hang on."

"Yeah?" Penny asked.

"Who is this mystery person?" Sheldon asked.

"Uh..." Penny started but was cut off by Bernadette rushing over here.

"You guys are not going to believe who's here." She said.

"The pope?" Marnie asked.

"No." Bernadette said.

"Darn." Marnie said, sarcastically.

"Well..." Bernadette said. She didn't notice the hand gestures Penny was doing to try and get her to stop. "It's not the pope...it's...Will Weaton!" Penny sighed and put her hand to her forehead. All eyes from the group turned to Sheldon who's own eye was twitching for the second time that day.

* * *

Well how's this for a first chapter?


	2. The Initiation

**The Initiation**

Demands for more have been heard. Here's chapter two.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sheldon?" Marnie whispered, leaning towards Leonard.

"Will Weaton is sort of Sheldon's...arch nemesis." Leonard replied, watching Sheldon. "He's beat him and humiliated him a few times now."

"Ouch." Marnie said. "Poor Sheldon." She watched the physicist's eye twitch. She pushed her red hair back before realizing all the eyes at the table were on her. Or rather...they were on someone behind her.

"Weaton." Sheldon said, and Marnie was surprised by the tone. She had never heard such a sound out of his mouth before.

"Hello Sheldon." Will said, making the girl jump when she realized just how close behind her he was. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like it was a long time since she had seen Star Trek (since she had gotten stuck watching with the boys several times) but Will Weaton had been young in it. He looked quite different now but she saw the similarities. "Nice seeing you again."

"I hear the sarcasm and I wholeheartedly agree." Sheldon said.

"What happened the last time they saw each other?" Marnie whispered to Howard.

"We were facing him and Stuart in a bowling match." Howard whispered. "Weaton pulled some nasty tricks and we had to forfeit...twice."

"Whoa." Marnie whispered.

"Well hello, I don't think we've met." Will said, looking down at Marnie and holding out his hand. Marnie paused but thought it only polite to accept to hand shake. She caught Sheldon's gaze out the corner of her eye. "Will Weaton."

"Marnette Holmes...but everyone calls me Marnie." Marnie said.

"Pleasure to meet you Marnie." Will said. He shocked the whole table when he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Can I ask...why...on earth...are you sitting with this crowd?"

"Well...they're my friends." Marnie said. "And they're nice guys."

"Maybe so, but perhaps you'd like to join me for dinner?" Will asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Marnie said, pulling her hand free. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked away from the table.

"She may not be a genius but she's smarter then the likes of you, Weaton." Sheldon said.

"Is she seeing someone?" Will asked.

"She's seeing many people. She's not blind." Sheldon said.

"I think he's referring to her dating status, Sheldon." Leonard said.

"Oh...well then no, she's not." Sheldon said.

"Then she's fair game." Will said, a smirk in place.

"Hardly." Sheldon said.

"Oh?" Will asked. "Tell me something, Sheldon. Does she like Star Trek?"

"Not overly much." Sheldon said. "But she is willing to sit through a few of the shows although it's my belief that she only watches Voyager because of Robert Duncan McNeil and Enterprise for Connor Trinneer."

"Uh huh." Will said, not even paying attention. He smiled and Leonard knew the TV star was up to no good. "I think I have a new wager for you Sheldon." He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "There's a Trek convention, middle of next month, gives you four weeks."

"For what?" Sheldon asked.

"If you can get that girl, not only to come to the convention, but to dress up as well, then you win a favour of your choice." Will said.

"Oh please...give me a challenge." Sheldon said, laughing.

"She has to come as your girlfriend." Will said. The whole table was hushed. "And she can't know about this being a wager so it has to be genuine."

"What?" Sheldon asked, eye twitching again.

"I think he's saying you have to get Marnie to date you...and possibly fall in love with you." Howard said.

"Exactly." Will said. "Four weeks...and these guys can track the progress for me."

"Me? Date? Marnie?" Sheldon asked. "I don't date! I have no purpose for such social interactions."

"So do you forfeit already?" Will asked.

"How can I forfeit already if we haven't even agreed yet?" Sheldon asked.

"Well now hold on a second Sheldon." Leonard said. "This might be a good experiment."

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked, looking at his roommate.

"Well come on, you're always running tallies and surveys and things on us about our relationships." Leonard said. "You'll get a lot more information if you experience it first hand. And you were complaining earlier about not getting a good challenge."

"Yes but not in this sense." Sheldon said. "What sort of benefits would come from this?"

"You could be the first man to finally figure out women, write a book, and get rich enough to be able to live on your own and have no need unnecessary human contact." Leonard said. Sheldon paused to think about that. Everyone watched him.

"You're on." Sheldon said, looking at Will. "I will woo Marnie and you will lose, Weaton."

"We'll see." Will said. "Just remember Sheldon...she can't know. And no lying. I'll have someone check in from time to time, see how the progress is going. See you next month." He smiled and walked away.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Howard asked.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked. "I've observed all of your attempts at engaging the female population into relationships. I have seen where you fail. All I have to do is composite a variety of ways to avoid failure. I believe I know Marnie well enough to know how to woo her."

"What's Sheldon talking about wooing for?" Marnie asked, returning to the table. "Is he finally realizing that women aren't hideous bacteria ridden things with uncontrollable emotions?"

"I never thought...oh...you're joking." Sheldon said. Marnie smiled innocently. "Very funny." He let out a sarcastic laugh and Marnie just shrugged. "Marnie...I would like to thank you again for the cookies this afternoon and for turning down the music so I could concentrate."

"Oh it's no problem, Sheldon." Marnie said. "Like I said, if I knew you were home, I wouldn't have had it so loud. And I was going to make cookies anyways."

"Nevertheless, thank you very much." Sheldon said. Marnie smiled happily.

"I'll be right back." Leonard said, standing up. He cut off Penny as she was making her way back over to the table with their drinks. "Hey, we don't need to try anymore."

"Huh?" Penny asked.

"Remember the other week when you were saying how cute of a couple you think Sheldon and Marnie would be?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah." Penny said, slowly.

"Well Will Weaton pretty much just helped us out." Leonard said, grinning. "Sheldon's going to be making moves to date Marnie."

"Really?" Penny asked. "Wow...go Weaton." Leonard laughed quietly. Penny looked over at the table Where the other four were laughing about something. "They really do look so cute together. He needs to get out of that bubble."

"Yeah." Leonard said. "We just have to, you know, give them a little nudge every so often. But we can't let Marnie know that Weaton and Sheldon have a wager going about him making her his girlfriend." Penny nodded once. "So I was thinking when we all get home, you sorta...find out what Marnie thinks about Sheldon and I'll...you know...try to help Sheldon figure out ways to get her on dates or something."

"Okay." Penny said. "I gotta get these drinks to them before Sheldon starts complaining though." She kissed Leonard quickly before making her way over to the table.

Later that night as the girls were sitting in the pajamas watch a movie on the TV with a bowl of popcorn between them, Penny decided to start questioning.

"So...you and Sheldon get along pretty well." She said.

"Uh huh." Marnie said.

"What do you think of him?" Penny asked.

"Are you trying to set me and him up?" Marnie asked.

"Uh...maybe?" Penny asked. Marnie laughed and shook her head slightly. "So?"

"He's...cute." Marnie said. "Sorta like a puppy dog. And he's really sweet sometimes. I guess if he were the dating type I might try but he's not really is he?"

"I don't know." Penny said. "I've never known him to date someone but then he really doesn't spend a lot of time with girls." She put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. They were silent for a minute as they both chewer their popcorn. "If he asked...would you say yes?"

"To going out with him?" Marnie asked. Penny nodded. "I dunno...I guess so. I mean, technically I do sort of already do that, except it's more like group dating, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Penny said. She laughed. "Maybe we should pull a trick where Sheldon thinks we're all going then just you and him go." Marnie laughed and shook her head.

Across the hall, almost the same conversation was going on. Leonard stood behind Sheldon at his laptop and watched the physicist type up a list of likes that they were aware of Marnie having.

"Horseback riding." Leonard said. "She's said before how she's always wanted to try it."

"Got that." Sheldon said.

"Maybe we should figure out how you're going to ask her out, not what you're going to go." Leonard said. "You can figure out the activities once she agrees."

"Good point." Sheldon said, pausing in his typing.

"Maybe we should should invite her to the movies." Leonard suggested.

"We?" Sheldon asked.

"Hear me out." Leonard said. "We tell her that we'll all be there but in the end, it'll just be you and her."

"Won't she be upset about being deceived?" Sheldon asked.

"Not if you keep her interested." Leonard said.

"How do I do that?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know...be yourself." Leonard said. "She likes you, it's not like you really have to try hard. And for some bizarre reason, she understands you just the way you are.

"Hidden within that compliment to Marnie was an insult to me." Sheldon said. Leonard just smiled as he went to the kitchen.

"I'm sure the brilliant mind of Sheldon Copper will think of something." He said. Sheldon looked at his roommate then at his computer screen, contemplating the possibilities.

* * *

So chapter two here for the folks who demanded it. Hope you like it.


	3. The First Move

**The First Move**

I'm glad I can keep to the characters. Although don't expect too much big science talk because I do not understand it myself lol.

* * *

It was hard to tell if it had been Sheldon or Marnie or Leonard or Penny who had been the initiator on the movie date. None of them would have been able to tell, it just ended up decided that the four of them would be going to the movies on Saturday and Marnie would have to drive Sheldon.

Of course Penny and Leonard had no intention of showing up, at least not without disguises. They did want to see a movie and they did want to see how Sheldon and Marnie progressed but they didn't want the other pair to know. So they stood in the mall that the theater was located in, watching Sheldon and Marnie walk towards the theater and talking comfortably. Penny had a hat on while Leonard had the hood of his jacket pulled up. People who passed by them gave them odd looks but they paid little attention.

"So what do you wanna see?" Marnie asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at the board for show times. Sheldon had to think hard on that question. He knew that Marnie liked action, horror or comedy movies and there was one of each playing. He frowned at the board before picking the action movie. It was something that guaranteed minimal annoyance. With horrors, he might very well end up with popcorn all over his lap if he didn't end up too busy pointing out the mistakes. With comedies, he knew the likelihood of understanding even half the jokes was slim and once more, he'd be pointing out the mistakes.

Sheldon felt safest with the action movie as he had already been to see one with Marnie before (and of course the rest of the group) and at least with action movies, he knew she didn't mind him pointing out the mistakes. She tended to do the exact same thing anyways.

"So we have time to buy the tickets, get the snacks, and you can find the seats all before it starts." Marnie said, smiling. "That is if those other two show up soon."

"I'll send Leonard a...gentle reminder and let him know which movie we've picked." Sheldon said.

"Okay...I'll buy the tickets if you buy the snacks." Marnie suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." Sheldon said. Marnie smiled and went to get the tickets. Sheldon did take out his phone and he did send Leonard a message telling which movie they were seeing, but instead of telling him to hurry up, he told him to stay away. He could have sworn he heard Leonard's ring tone barely a minute after he sent the message.

"Come on Sheldon." Marnie called. Sheldon looked over at her and followed her over to the snack bar. As they stood in line Sheldon looked at what his companion had decided to wear.

His eyes started at her feet where she wore running shoes that had once been white but had ended up decorated with permanent markers. They looked like a bright colourful abstract painting with flowers, stars, music notes, piano keys and hearts all over the place. There were rainbows done up on the backs of them. Marnie also had on blue jeans that had strips of leopard print down the sides and, according to her (Sheldon hadn't felt comfortable touching it in the middle of the mall) the strips were fuzzy. She wore a black hoodie over top of a blue and green tie died tank top. Her purse was simple and black, slung across her chest, and covered in buttons with key chains dangling from the strap. Her red hair was slightly curled and held back with a silver headband. She had kept her make up simple and barely noticeable, which Sheldon was glad for.

He wondered briefly how she'd react if she knew this was all a set up.

"Large popcorn, two drinks?" Marnie asked. Sheldon knew of her habit of not finish a bag of popcorn. She always shared with someone, she even shared with Howard last time. It always was impressive how much she did it but never get past half way in a bag. Sheldon nodded in agreement to her proposal and made the order. They got their stuff and made their way to the right movie. Once there, Marnie stood back with a smile as she watched Sheldon do his testing for the "acoustic sweet spot". The others found it annoying but Marnie actually found it funny and maybe a little bit cute.

"Found it." Sheldon said, bringing Marnie out of her thoughts. She looked over at him then moved up to join him.

"Where do you suppose Leonard and Penny are?" Marnie asked.

"Knowing those two, doing something we don't want to think of them doing." Sheldon said. Marnie laughed and shook her head.

"Shh shh." Penny hissed as she and Leonard ducked into the back of the movie.

"I am shh." Leonard whispered. "Look, there they are."

"Good, they're getting along." Penny said. She giggled when she watched Marnie and Sheldon both reach for popcorn at the same time, bumping their hands together. She watched them until the lights dimmed and the trailers began then a thought hit her hard. "Leonard."

"Yeah?" Leonard asked.

"What happens if Sheldon makes Marnie fall in love with him...but just because of this bet?" Penny asked. Leonard looked at her. Penny looked a little fearful, worried about her roommate's feelings.

"I don't know." Leonard said, honestly. "But...this is Sheldon...he'll do the right thing."

"I hope so." Penny said, sighing. Her attention slowly drifted to the movie as it started but she kept making sure to glance at Sheldon and Marnie. As the movie went on she was disappointed that they didn't seem to be getting closer or anything. Leonard nudged her near the end and they slipped out unnoticed. Penny stuffed her hat into her purse as she and Leonard waited around the corner, watching for Sheldon and Marnie to exit the theater.

"That movie was so great." Marnie said, walking with Sheldon through the mall.

"Oh I agree, I personally would never want to do any of those things the star did but it was very well put together." Sheldon said. Marnie laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Marnie said. "Just...you're critiquing...it's always so...different from other people."

"Well I like to think I'm overall different from everyone else." Sheldon said. "Afterall my IQ..."

"Yeah yeah I know, it's really high." Marnie said, smiling. "I get it, super genius." Sheldon grinned. "Hey, look who finally showed up."

"Hey guys." Penny said, smiling innocently.

"You're very very late." Marnie said, pretending to be upset but everyone could tell she was faking.

"Oh...my bad." Penny said.

"Well no problem." Marnie said, shrugging. "Sheldon and I had a good time."

"Really?" Leonard asked.

"Yes...Marnie's an excellent movie companion." Sheldon said. Marnie smiled at the compliment.

"Well...it's Wednesday." Leonard said.

"Unfortunately Raj and Howard are unavailable." Sheldon said.

"Halo night?" Marnie asked.

"Yes." Sheldon said.

"Well...me and Marnie could fill in." Penny said.

"Oh." Marnie said. "I don't really know how to play Halo."

"Oh don't worry, it's easy." Penny said. "Look, you and Sheldon could be on a team and me and Leonard can be on a team."

"You have to allow me time to respawn before attempting to blow up my head again." Sheldon said, glaring slightly at Penny. The blonde girl just smiled innocently as the redheaded one laughed.

Howard and Raj walked into the apartment to find the two sets battling it out. Raj raised an eyebrow as Marnie was partially leaning against Sheldon as her thumbs moved quickly on the controller.

"Well well...what do we have here?" Howard asked.

"Halo." Marnie said, simply.

"We thought you guys had to work late." Leonard said, glancing over at his friends.

"We finished early." Howard said.

"Do you think Sheldon realizes Marnie's against him like that?" Raj whispered to Howard.

"Well if he does he doesn't seem to care." Howard muttered. "Lucky bastard."

"Get over it dude." Raj said.

"Did you guys want to play?" Penny asked.

"Well...we actually just came by...just to see how things were." Howard said. "It was on our way..."

"Wait...what time is it?" Marnie asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Almost ten thirty." Howard said.

"Oh crap, I gotta be up at six." Marnie said. She put her controller down and stood up. "I had fun Sheldon, we should definitely go see a movie again soon, I know one coming out in a few weeks that you'd like."

"That sounds great." Sheldon said. Marnie smiled and kissed his cheek without thinking. Everyone else stared but Sheldon hardly seemed phased as he stood up and walked Marnie out of the apartment and over to her own.

"So I guess it was a success." Howard said.

"They got along very well." Leonard said. "Well enough that you'd think Sheldon was just like any other guy."

"Wow." Howard said, peeking around the door to watch Sheldon and Marnie talk quietly in the hall. "Look at them." The other three snuck over and peeked out. Marnie was leaning on the door while Sheldon stood with his back to the group. Marnie was smiling with her head tilted slightly.

"Yep, that's her flirting look." Penny whispered.

"I wish we could see Sheldon's face." Leonard whispered. "Or at least hear what he's saying."

"They're watching aren't they?" Sheldon whispered.

"Oh yeah." Marnie whispered, laughing slightly. "That's what happens when we leave the door open."

"Seems that way." Sheldon said.

"I really did have a good time, Sheldon." Marnie said. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Sheldon said. "You really are a magnificent movie companion." Marnie smiled and her cheeks went a little red.

"Well I have to get some sleep so I'll see you later." Marnie said. Sheldon nodded and the redhead girl kissed his cheek once more before turning and walking into her apartment. The four people in the other apartment quickly took spots around the living room to make it seem as if they weren't watching as Sheldon returned.

"Well I think I'm gonna head off to bed myself." Penny said.

"Do you...wanna stay the night?" Leonard asked.

"Sure." Penny said, smiling.

"Great." Leonard said. The two of them headed off to Leonard's room, leaving the other three alone.

"So..." Howard said.

"I believe I'm well on my way to establishing a proper relationship with Marnie." Sheldon said, going to his computer. "She is a very good subject."

"Don't let her hear you call her that." Raj said. "You know the saying."

"What saying?" Sheldon asked.

"Hell hat no fury like a woman scorned." Raj said.

"Oh yes...I know that saying." Sheldon said. "None the less I don't plan to 'scorn' Marnie. And once this is all over I'll be more then open with her on the whole thing and I'm sure she'll understand completely." Howard and Raj gave each other doubtful looks but said nothing. Normally one of them would say something to such a statement but they had decided that for once, this was all on Sheldon. He was going to learn first hand what everything meant and what reaction his actions and words would cause.

Although both of them couldn't help but feel sorry for Marnie. They had promised though not to say a word to her on the bet and just hoped that when all was said and done, she wouldn't be hurt too much.

* * *

So Sheldon's oblivious, of course. But will he stay like that? We'll have to wait and see.


	4. The Second Step

**The Second Step**

Dead zone lol. Hit that spot in the story where I couldn't think of anything. But now I'm back.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Knock, knock -...

The door opened and the blonde girl stood there. Sheldon sighed and knocked once on the door frame.

"Penny."

"What Sheldon?" Penny asked, faking sweetness.

"I require your help." Sheldon said.

"Does this have to do with Marnie's birthday?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Sheldon said.

"I thought she told you not to worry." Penny said, leaning on the door frame. "She knows your aversion to gift giving."

"None the less, I've witnessed men giving their female companions gifts all the time." Sheldon said.

"Most of the time those are gifts for no real reason Sheldon." Penny said. "Like when I gave Leonard that book."

"He wanted that book to begin with." Sheldon said.

"Exactly." Penny said. "But it wasn't like it was our anniversary or it was his birthday or something. And I'm not driving for anything in return. It's a just because thing."

"Well be that as it may, I still need help with a birthday thing." Sheldon said.

"Okay, okay." Penny said, sighing. "I'm going shopping for a gift myself tomorrow morning, are you free?"

"I think I can manage that." Sheldon said.

"Great, I'll see you at ten." Penny said.

"What about your..." Sheldon started.

"It's lifted for tomorrow." Penny said, knowing he meant her rule about knocking on the door before eleven. "But only tomorrow...unless, of course, you're knocking for Marnie."

"Why would I risk a throat punch?" Sheldon asked.

"Why indeed." Penny said. Sheldon just looked at her. "See you at ten." Before the tall man could get another word out, Penny had turned and closed the door. Sheldon stood there for a few seconds then turned around to go to his own apartment.

"Hey Sheldon." Marnie said, coming up the stairs. Sheldon looked to see her arms full of bags. He walked back over to her apartment as she reached the top of the stairs and tested the knob before opening the door for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sheldon said.

"Penny, groceries." Marnie called, putting the bags on the floor then stepping out of the apartment and closing the door. Sheldon couldn't help but grin as she leaned on the wall next to the door. "How was your day?"

"Oh, same as usual." Sheldon said. "How was yours?"

"Lame." Marnie said. In the time since their movie date, Sheldon had learned what words Marnie used when describing her work day that would mean she either did or didn't want to speak about it. They had gone on one other date on their own and that was just getting stopping at a coffee shop (neither of them actually getting coffee but other things) and walking around a nearby park. The others would watch Sheldon type up something more in his computer after each interaction with the red headed neighbor.

"That's too bad." Sheldon said.

"Yeah but what are you going to do right?" Marnie asked. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well...it's Thursday so it's pizza night." Sheldon said.

"Ah but it's also the third Thursday of the month." Marnie pointed out with a smile. "Which means it's anything can happen Thursday, am I right?"

"Yes you are." Sheldon said. "Very good."

"Thank you." Marnie said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sheldon asked.

"Well my group's performing tonight." Marnie said. "And...to save your digestive system, the place we're at has amazing pizza, trust me, I've tried it."

"When and Where?" Sheldon asked. Marnie handed him a flier as an answer. "Oh they do have good pizza there."

"See." Marnie said, smiling.

"Then I will be there." Sheldon said.

"Great." Marnie said. "Oh, can you let the guys know?"

"Of course." Sheldon said.

"You are awesome." Marnie said, kissing his cheek. "Okay, I have to go get ready because I gotta be there early for like sound check and stuff. So I'll see you there."

"Yep." Sheldon said. Marnie grinned and went into her apartment. Sheldon paused and tilted his head. "Did I say yep?" He shrugged and went to his own apartment. Dropping the flier on the table, he went to his computer and started typing.

"What's this?" Leonard asked, picking up the flier.

"Marnie's band is performing tonight." Sheldon said, not even bothering to look up. "We're going."

"We are?" Leonard asked.

"Of course." Sheldon said.

"So does this mean you two have become official?" Leonard asked.

"Hardly, it takes more than a movie and a park walk to become official." Sheldon said.

"So did Penny help with your problem?" Leonard asked, walking over to look at the computer screen.

"Yes, we are going shopping tomorrow." Sheldon said.

"Oh...good, good." Leonard said. "That's good."

" I can sense by your tone that there's something bothering you." Sheldon said. "I must ask you to refrain from..."

"This doesn't seem right." Leonard said, cutting Sheldon off. There was a pause then a sigh and Sheldon turned around to look at his roommate. "You're making Marnie fall for you and you...you aren't..." Leonard sighed.

"Aren't what?" Sheldon asked.

"Nevermind, just forget it." Leonard said, waving his hands. "You'll learn on your own." Before Sheldon could ask, Leonard had walked away to his room, leaving his roommate to sit there, confused.

"So we finally get to see Marnie sing." Howard said, sitting in the middle of the backseat. Bernadette was on one side of him and Raj on the other. Penny was going to meet them since she had gone down with Marnie.

"Yeah, it should be a good show." Leonard said.

"As long as her band plays right." Sheldon said. "Marnie is terrific at singing."

"This is so exciting." Bernadette said. "I've never seen any kind of band play before." Howard coughed slightly. "Except you guys playing Rock Band of course."

"That's my girl." Howard said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Raj leaned over and whispered to him. "Maybe because she's never home on Rock Band night."

"What?" Leonard asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at the people in the back.

"Oh, Raj wants to know why we've never had Marnie singing for us in Rock Band." Howard said.

"She's never home when we play." Sheldon said.

"That's what I said." Howard said.

"She's home on Halo night at least." Leonard said.

"Yes, which is good considering how often someone makes other plans." Sheldon said, looking back at Howard.

"Hey, make things official with Marnie and you'll he having other plans as well." Howard said.

"She appreciates the schedule." Sheldon said, simply.

"Oh I don't think it's Marnie that would be making the other plans." Howard said.

"Why would I deviate from something I created?" Sheldon asked. Howard just smiled.

If Sheldon were anyone but Sheldon, he would have realized what the others were doing. But since he was Sheldon, he didn't get it. All he did was turn back to face the front and gazed out the window.

"Hey guys, you're right on time!" Penny called, running over to them. She hugged Leonard. "Marnie just went, they should be on any minute now."

"Did you order the pizza?" Sheldon asked.

"Yep." Penny said.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course." Penny said.

"No cheese on Leonard's portion?" Sheldon asked.

"I got Leonard a little personal pizza with no cheese." Penny said. Before Sheldon could say anything, the band had moved onto the little stage and Marnie had picked up the microphone to begin the night.

* * *

Okay really really short, I know, I feel bad, but my brain cut out on me. I promise a lot that the next chapter will be longer.


	5. The Uncontrolled Fever

**The Uncontrolled Fever**

My apologies on taking a little longer with this chapter. Had to think of something for Marnie to sing because I think some people would want to get that lol. I'm gonna say this now, the place their at is like a sort of lounge type place with a bit of a modern kind of twist on it so there would be pizza and stuff there.

The first song is from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and it's the song Jessica Rabbit sings called Why Don't You Do Right. The second one is Fever and I'm basically envisioning the Beyonce heat version (check it on youtube).

* * *

Sheldon wasn't sure what he should have expected when he saw Marnie step on stage but it wasn't what he saw. What he did see was his red headed neighbor in a sleek black dress that had a halter top and draped over her body to her ankles with a slit up the side to her thigh. She had several silver and gold bangle bracelets up her arms and her hair was straightened and styled to cover one side of her face.

"Who remembers a movie from nineteen eighty-eight?" Marnie asked. "Half animated, half real life."

"Oh I know what she's going to do." Penny whispered to those at her table. She sounded excited. Sheldon knew the movie and he didn't need to break a sweat to figure out what was going to happen.

"Who Framed Roger Rabbit." Marnie said, a sneaky smile on her face. People at other tables clapped and cheered. Marnie laughed lightly. "How about we get the music going huh?" She looked at the boys behind her, each at different instruments, then she started singing before they joined in.

_You had plenty money in 1922._

_You let other women make a fool of you._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

Their whole table, and some others around them, broke into applause. Penny and Bernadette silently laughed as they watched the guys become mesmerized.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_You're sittin' down and wondering_

_what it's all about._

_If you ain't got no money,_

_they will put you out._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

Sheldon found himself doing something he never imagined he'd do. A slight pain in his lower lip brought him to the realization that he had been chewing on it. He shifted slightly in his seat as his eyes remained focused on Marnie, as he was sure everyone else's were. Her left hand was curled loosely around the microphone and her right one was drifting along her side slowly.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago._

_You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

"Do you think it's working?" Bernadette whispered to Penny. The blonde looked at her friend then over at Sheldon. She smiled at the expression on his face. His eyes almost glazed over, his jaw hanging open slightly as he watched the red head on stage.

"Oh yeah." Penny whispered.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

The last word was held for a long time, coming out in an almost breathless sort of manner. When everyone applauded at the end, Marnie smiled and winked at the crowd.

"So apparently I take requests because one of my friends asked for this next song." She said. All eyes at the table turned to Penny who just smiled innocently. "So this song goes out to all you guys out there. Us girls know you all want a girl to say something like this to you." Marnie winked again as the music began and she started snapping her fingers. Penny got her table to join in and other people did as well.

_Never know how much I love you,_

_never know how much I care._

_When you put your arms around me,_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear._

_You give me fever._

_When you kiss me,_

_fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever, in the morning,_

_fever all through the night._

Leonard managed to tear his eyes away from Marnie on stage to look at Sheldon and was surprised by what he saw. The usually expressionless and controlled physicist looked like he himself were suffering a fever. It looked like he even had to force himself to remember to breath. Leonard tried hard not to laugh at his friend and turned back to look at the stage.

_Sun lights up the daytime,_

_moon lights up the night._

_I light up when you call my name,_

_and you know I'm gonna treat you right._

_You give me fever when you kiss me,_

_fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever in the morning,_

_fever all through the night._

Howard and Raj were completely oblivious to everything else around them. In the back of his mind, Howard figured he'd probably get in trouble later for so opening gawking at Marnie but he really couldn't help it. Raj pulled at the neck of his shirt and wondered vaguely if there was someone playing with the temperature just for this song to get everyone feeling this way.

_Everybody's got the fever,_

_that is something you all know._

_Fever isn't such a new thing,_

_fever started long ago._

Marnie kept her eyes locked on her friends and couldn't help smirking at all of them. She shook her head slightly, flipping her hair out of her face. She lifted her hand slowly to brush it behind her ear.

_Romeo loved Juliet,_

_Juliet felt the same._

_When he put his arms around her,_

_he said "Julie, baby, you're my flame._

_You giveth fever when we kisseth,_

_fever with my flaming youth._

_Fever, I'm in fire,_

_yeah I burn forsooth"_

Normally, Sheldon would have turned to his friends to correct such a statement. But he couldn't bring himself to look away. Now he realized it was probably a very good thing Marnie didn't play rock band with them. He wondered if she was this way with everything she sang.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas,_

_had a very mad affair._

_When her daddy tried to kill him,_

_she said "Daddy, oh, don't you dare!_

_He gives me fever with his kisses,_

_fever when he holds me tight._

_Fever, I'm his missus,_

_so Daddy won't you treat him right?"_

His eyes drifted across other tables and he surprised himself when he thought he felt something akin to jealousy at all the other men watching and drooling over Marnie. Sheldon didn't know where that feeling came from but he really didn't like having it. He made a mental note to jot all this down in his report.

_Now you've listed to my story,_

_here's the point that I have made._

_Cats were born to give chicks fever,_

_be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade._

_They give you fever when you kiss them,_

_fever if you live and learn._

_Fever, till you sizzle,_

_what a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

The crowd applauded even louder this time, some people even standing up. Marnie actually looked a little surprised.

"She's never done that one before." Penny told the guys.

"How many times have you been to these things?" Leonard asked.

"A couple now." Penny said. She watched Sheldon clap with an amused look.

At the end of the show, they all sat around, waiting for Marnie to come join them. Raj spotted her first and he frowned slightly when he saw her talking with Stewart. He nudged Howard who alerted it to the table.

"Oh dear." Sheldon said.

"You think he'll tell her?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know." Sheldon said.

"He's probably the one Weaton has to look in on things." Howard said. They all relaxed when Marnie just kept smiling and moved away from Stewart to join them finally. She had put her hair up in a somewhat sloppy ponytail and thrown a coat on over top of her dress. She slid into the seat next to Sheldon and Penny passed her a drink that had been ordered a few minutes ago.

"Oh man thank you!" Marnie said, smiling brightly as she took the drink.

"That was a great show, Marnie." Bernadette said. "You're really good."

"Thanks." Marnie said, her smile still in place. "Did you boys like it?"

"Oh uh...uh huh." Leonard said. Howard and Raj nodded in agreement.

"What about you Sheldon?" Marnie asked.

"It was enjoyable." Sheldon said. "Your drummer was off on the fourth song though." Marnie laughed and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. "Is this where you always play?"

"Not always." Marnie said. "There's here...with this sort of stuff...and then there's a place across town with different songs."

"Do people hang on to your word and step there too?" Howard asked without thinking.

"Uh...yeah, pretty much." Marnie said, laughing slightly.

"Marnie's always so hyper after a show." Penny said. "I don't know how she does it always takes forever for her to get to sleep after wards."

"That's why I do other stuff after shows." Marnie said. "Mostly cleaning or writing."

"Oh so that's what that noise was a few days ago." Sheldon said.

"Marnie cleaning? Yeah, that would have been it." Penny said.

"I knocked over the bucket, at least nothing got damaged." Marnie said, rolling her eyes.

"So is this the place you're having your party at?" Raj asked. Marnie looked a little startled but grinned when she noticed the beer in front of him. It was always a surprise when he talked.

"Uh huh." Marnie said, nodding.

"Oh, that reminds me, what would you like?" Bernadette asked. "For a present I mean."

"Oh dear God." Marnie said. "I don't know."

"Clothes." Penny said. Marnie laughed. "Clothes, shoes, make-up...classic girl stuff."

"Well that solves that problem." Howard said.

They were there for a little while longer before Sheldon stated that he had a sleep schedule to keep up and he was already pushing the boundaries of it. Marnie had to stay around to help the band pack things up which meant Penny had to stay as well.

"So I'm going to be going shopping tomorrow." Penny said. She ended up helping out as well, getting bored with just sitting around.

"Okay." Marnie said, taking the case from Penny and sliding it into it's spot.

"In the morning so I'll call you whenever I'm done and we can go get lunch or something." Penny said.

"Sounds good." Marnie said.

"Did you see the look on Sheldon's face when you were singing that second song?" Penny asked. Marnie laughed slightly and nodded. "I have never seen him look so dazed before. You're like a siren or something."

"If I was a siren, I could sing our landlord into giving us free rent." Marnie said. Penny laughed and picked up another case. "Sadly, I can't so...darn." They slid the last of the cases in place then lounged around for a while longer before taking off to get some sleep themselves. Penny nearly fell asleep on the car ride home and Marnie woke her up by honking the horn. She got a laugh while her blonde friend just grumbled and glared from the passenger seat.

* * *

Okay so that's really just a filler chapter but it does show that Sheldon's starting to have some sort of feelings towards Marnie so...yay there.


	6. The Shopping Doctor

**The Shopping Doctor**

This has like nothing to do really with this story but I thought it was funny. I was watching Criminal Minds the other day and Will Weaton was the murderer. Twisted psycho guy who runs a motel in the middle of no where. There was poetic justice in that episode, he had set up his victims, who were already dead, to get hit by an eighteen wheeler, make it seem like that was what killed them I guess. But in the end, he gets hit by an eighteen wheeler.

Anyways, on to this story.

* * *

"You might have a problem." Stewart said, leaning back behind the counter of the comic shop and watching the customers. He had his phone to his ear.

"You really think Sheldon can manage this?" Will asked through the phone.

"Hey I talked to her last night at her show." Stewart said. "She kept looking over at him. When she sang, she was almost always looking his way and...you should have seen his face. I thought he was going to start drooling."

"Oh well isn't this an exciting twist." Will said, laughing.

"This doesn't worry you?" Stewart asked. "He might actually win."

"Keep watching them." Will said. "If it looks like things are getting closer, step in. And if worse comes to worse...tell her the truth."

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" Stewart asked.

"We never set any rules up." Will reminded him. "Sheldon and his friends aren't allowed to tell her so that she'll end up acting at the convention. But there's nothing stopping you from telling her to make sure she doesn't go."

"That's sneaky." Stewart said. The door opened and he looked over to see Sheldon leading Penny inside. "Have to go, he just walked in."

"Sheldon." Penny whined. "I don't think Marnie reads comic books."

"Oh yes she does." Sheldon said. "I've seen her read ones that were sitting on the coffee table in my apartment."

"Okay fine, she reads them, but she doesn't collect them." Penny said.

"Well then what do you propose I get her?" Sheldon asked. That question halted Stewart on his way to hanging up his phone. He muttered a quick 'hang on' to Will before watching Sheldon and Penny carefully.

"I don't know." Penny said.

"Precisely." Sheldon said.

"Can't we just go to the mall?" Penny asked. "Look around there, maybe something will catch your eye or something."

"Oh alright." Sheldon said. "But I want to browse here real quick." Penny groaned and looked ready to hit her head off something.

"I woke up early for this." She grumbled.

"Yeah there's definitely a problem." Stewart said quietly into his phone.

"What?" Will asked, sighing.

"Sheldon's looking for a birthday present for Marnie." Stewart said.

"So?" Will asked.

"He doesn't do birthday presents." Stewart said. "Or any sort of presents. He's not a gift giving guy." There was silence on the other end of the phone before a click and then that annoying beeping noise of having been disconnected. Stewart rolled his eyes and hung up his phone.

"Are you done yet?" Penny asked, leaning back and watching Sheldon comb through some comics.

"Just about." Sheldon said. Penny put her hands on her hips and walked around, looking at different things.

"Hi Penny." Stewart said, coming up next to the blonde and making her jump.

"Oh, hey Stewart." Penny said.

"What are you guys up to?" Stewart asked.

"Sheldon thought he could find a birthday present for Marnie here." Penny said, picking up a robot.

"Oh? I thought Sheldon didn't believe in gift giving." Stewart said.

"Yeah well...things can change." Penny said.

"Would this have to do with the bet between him and Will Weaton?" Stewart asked. Penny sighed and nodded. "He's really getting into this isn't he?"

"Looks like it." Penny said. "Wait...why am I talking to you about this? Aren't you on Weaton's side?"

"Penny I'm ready to go now." Sheldon said. Penny and Stewart looked at him. "There's nothing new."

"Okay, let's get going." Penny said. "See you later Stewart."

"Uh yeah, bye." Stewart said. He watched them leave and went back to the counter. He'd have to let Will know about this.

Marnie ran across the hall and knocked on the door until Leonard opened it up. He looked a little surprised to find her standing there and then he realized that she had her shirt pulled up and wrapped around her hand.

"Oh boy, what did you do?" Leonard asked, stepping back to let her in.

"I was cleaning stuff up and talking to my mum on the phone and I knocked a glass off the island." Marnie said, walking into the room. "I got it all cleaned up and forgot I was still holding a piece when I started arguing with my mum so I squeezed and cut my hand open and I don't have any bandages or anything over there because we keep forgetting to buy some..."

"Hey hey hey calm down." Leonard said. "Look, deep breath alright. In and out." Marnie nodded and breathed deeply then swayed slightly and stumbled into the counter. "Okay maybe you should sit down. I'll get it taken care of."

"You don't like blood." Marnie said.

"I just...won't look." Leonard said. Marnie just raised an eyebrow before moving to the couch and sitting down. Leonard retrieved the first aid kit and got a wet face cloth and a dry one before sitting on the table across from Marnie. "Okay now open up, let me see."

"You sure?" Marnie asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Leonard said.

"Okay." Marnie said. She unwrapped her hand from her shirt which was now completely stained. She opened her hand, showing a red palm and a cut running along the bottom of her palm. Her middle and ring fingertips were cut open as well.

"Wow, how mad were you?" Leonard asked, quickly starting to busy himself.

"Oh pretty mad." Marnie said, watching her friend carefully in case he started to get sick. "Mum doesn't want me singing in clubs which is absolutely ridiculous if you ask me. She says no good girls would perform in places like that."

"Well that place we went to...that's not so bad." Leonard said, glancing down long enough to be able to touch the wet cloth to the redhead's hand.

"Exactly my point!" Marnie said. She paused then looked around. "Where's Sheldon?"

"Oh he's...out." Leonard said.

"On his own?" Marnie asked. "I don't know if I've ever seen that happen." Leonard smiled slightly at the teasing.

"No he uh...went...shopping." Leonard said. Marnie raised an eyebrow. "With Penny."

"Oh so that's who her shopping buddy is." Marnie said. "Wait...they aren't shopping for gifts are they? Because I told Sheldon not to worry about it."

"I honestly don't know." Leonard said, shrugging. He looked at Marnie's hand once he was sure that it was clean and surprised to find that the cuts weren't really all that bad. "Huh...look at that. Must have just been bleeding more because you were overexcited. You know, because your heart was pumping more and..."

"I know, Leonard." Marnie said, smiling. "I may not be as smart as you boys but I do know some things." Leonard grinned and nodded.

"Leonard you will not believe how perfect this..." Sheldon announced as he walked into the apartment. Marnie and Leonard looked up, her hand still being held in his. Sheldon paused when he realized Marnie was there and quickly tried to come up with something else to say. "Game is said to be."

"Oh really?" Leonard asked. "What game?"

"Well it's...it's..." Sheldon mentally cursed himself for being unable to think up a title. "It's a game Leonard, the name doesn't matter." Marnie laughed slightly and shook her head. "Hello Marnie, what a surprise to find you over here. I'll be right with you."

"Alright." Marnie said. She watched Sheldon hurry to his room then looked at Leonard. "He's not very good at lying is he?"

"He tried to keep a secret for Penny once and ended up moving out." Leonard said. Marnie laughed. Leonard put bandages on her fingers then proceeded to wrapping up her hand as Sheldon came back to the room.

"Why is that face cloth all red?" Sheldon asked, just now noticing all the first aid supplies.

"Marnie cut her hand and didn't have anything at her apartment to take care of it with." Leonard said.

"What were you doing to cut your hand?" Sheldon asked, surprising Leonard by the amount of caring that was in his voice.

"Arguing with my mother over the phone." Marnie said, rolling her hands. "While holding a piece of broken glass in my hand."

"Well that was silly." Sheldon said. He walked over and pushed Leonard out of the way. The other man moved from the table and was surprised again when Sheldon sat in his place and finished up the hand wrapping.

"I had a mental lapse into forgetfulness about holding that piece of glass." Marnie said. Sheldon shook his head. "People have those all the time, I'm not the only one."

"I know you aren't." Sheldon said. Leonard just stood and watched them then answered the door when there was a knock.

"Hey Leonard, have you seen Marnie?" Penny asked. "I went into our apartment and she wasn't there but there was blood on the counter so I got worried."

"Uh yeah, she's right here." Leonard said, gesturing to the couch. Penny came into the apartment and raised an eyebrow at the scene before her. "She cut herself and came over here." Penny just nodded, watching Sheldon continue to hold Marnie's hand even though it was all taken care of now.

"Marnie, are you alright?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Marnie said, looking up at her roommate. "Got the boys taking care of me."

"Lucky girl." Penny said, grinning. Marnie laughed. "Are you still up for lunch?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Marnie said. She looked at Leonard as she stood up. "Thanks so much for the help, Leonard, and thank you for not throwing up on me."

"Hey no problem." Leonard said. "That's what friends are for."

"And thank you too Sheldon." Marnie said, looking at Sheldon as he stood up from his spot on the table.

"You're very welcome." Sheldon said. Marnie smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. Penny and Leonard didn't miss the small smile that came across his face. Marnie stepped away from the couch and over to Penny. "Oh, Marnie, before you go." The redhead turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me?"

"Sure." Marnie said, smiling.

"Great." Sheldon said, his own smile growing. "Six o'clock."

"I'll be ready." Marnie said. "See you then." Sheldon nodded and watched the girls leave.

"Well that was..." Leonard started.

"We need to go shopping." Sheldon said, gathering up the first aid supplies.

"But you just came from shopping." Leonard said.

"Yes but now I need to get a game because Marnie thinks I bought a game." Sheldon said. "If we don't have something new, she'll be suspicious."

"I'm sure she will be." Leonard said.

"I'm gaining a good understanding of the female population, Leonard." Sheldon said. "Don't question me."

"Uh huh." Leonard said. He watched Sheldon put everything away and clean up the bloodied cloth then sighed once he realized he really would have to take him back out again. At least he could look at the plus side that they would be getting a new game.

* * *

Just another little moving closer, showing Sheldon gaining some feelings, sort of chapter. I believe next chapter will have the dinner and then possibly Marnie's birthday.


	7. The Birthday Crash

**The Birthday Crash**

The title for this chapter could foreshadow anything. I'm telling everyone right now, as I type this part, this whole thing isn't even thought of, I'm almost completely winging it this chapter, making it up as I go. Wonder how it'll turn out.

* * *

"Dinner was great Sheldon, thank you so much." Marnie said, walking into the apartment building.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said, following after the redhead. "Your family seems to be a lot like my mother."

"Without the religious base." Marnie said. She smiled at Sheldon as they walked up the stairs. "Is that elevator ever going to get fixed?"

"I doubt it." Sheldon said. "It's been broken since Leonard moved in."

"You broke it." Marnie said, remember the story.

"It was that, or let Leonard die." Sheldon said. Marnie laughed and shook her head. "I'm enjoying our time together."

"It's a blast, I'm loving it." Marnie said, smiling. "You're a really great guy Sheldon." They got to the floor with their rooms and stood in front of the elevator. "We really gotta do this more often."

"I agree." Sheldon said. He absently reached out and brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen from the ponytail she had it up in. She tilted her head as she watched she hand.

"Can you hear them?" Penny whispered.

"Not with you whispering every twenty seconds." Leonard whispered back. "I can barely see them." He switched eyes looking through the peep hole.

"Let me see!" Penny whispered, trying to push Leonard out of the way.

"You had a turn." Leonard whispered. They pushed each other back and forward.

"So I'll see you this weekend yeah?" Marnie asked.

"Of course." Sheldon said, smiling. "I can't wait." Marnie laughed and kissed his cheek. "Good night Marnie."

"Good night Sheldon." Marnie said. She went to her apartment and turned back to look at him as she opened the door. Smiling and waving, she slipped inside the apartment and closed the door. Sheldon smiled and went to his own apartment. When he opened the door, he paused, seeing Leonard and Penny wrestling on the floor. He blinked and just looked at them. When they noticed him there, they stopped and just looked at him as well. Sheldon looked around the apartment then wordlessly went to his room.

"Happy birthday dear Marnie...happy birthday to you!" The crowd sang a few days later. Marnie laughed and blew out the candles on the large guitar shaped cake that Penny was presenting her. She leaned back and adjusted the tiara on her head. Her red hair was curled and left to tumble around her bare shoulders. She wore a strapless blue dress that started out as nearly white at the top and morphed to almost black by the trim near her knees. It sparkled only slightly and matching her nails which were painted with midnight blue tips. Her shoes were plain black high heels and she wore silver jewelry.

"Happy birthday." Sheldon said, coming up next to Marnie. He surprised, not only both of them, but pretty much everyone else around when he bent over and kissed her cheek before presenting her with a neatly wrapped gift.

"Aww thanks Sheldon!" Marnie said, smiling brightly. "The wrapping is gorgeous, I'm almost afraid to open it, I don't want to rip it." She sat down and carefully pulled the tape off. Sheldon grinned as he watched her open the wrapping paper with extreme care. He did the count down in his head as she lifted the wrapping paper and gasped.

Wrapped in the paper was a wooden box with carved flowers on the lid. There were simple but beautiful designs carved along the sides. Marnie tilted the lid back on it's hinges and nearly teared up at the tone that floated out. There was a little dancer in the middle of the box with spots either side for small things like earrings or other things of the type.

"Oh...my god...Sheldon!" Marnie said, throwing her arms around Sheldon. "Oh my god, it's gorgeous, I love it, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek several times then ended up getting his lips. They both paused but didn't move away from each other. They were still for several seconds until a flash brought them apart to find a smiling Howard holding a camera.

"How often do you get to photograph your buddy's first kiss?" Howard asked, innocently. He quickly walked away, leaving Marnie and Sheldon to stand, both blushing slightly.

"Good job, Howard." Penny said, handing Howard a slice of cake.

"It's what I do." Howard said, shrugging and smiling. He left the camera with Penny then walked over to Bernadette, leaving the blonde girl to continue passing out the pieces of cake.

"Hey!" Marnie said, jumping up next to Penny. "Did you see this thing?" She held up the music box and Penny smiled. "It is so amazing, I can't believe he got me this."

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Penny said. "Want some cake?"

"Duh!" Marnie said, laughing. "I need a piece for Sheldon too."

"Sure thing." Penny said. She gave Marnie the two pieces, made sure one was balanced on top of the music box, then watched her walk away. Penny smiled when she watched Marnie sit down and Sheldon joined her soon after with a couple of drinks.

"What are you...wow, Sheldon bought drinks." Leonard said, coming over to join Penny.

"They are so cute!" Penny said. "If they actually get together and Sheldon doesn't blow it, I might send Will Weaton a thank you card or something." Leonard laughed and shook his head at his girlfriend's statement.

"So never?" Marnie asked.

"Nope." Sheldon said.

"Not even once?" Marnie asked.

"Well...Penny did trick me once." Sheldon said.

"Well see...this isn't tricking, this is offering." Marnie said, smiling. She slid her drink towards him. "You did ask how it tasted. And one sip isn't going to do anything to you." Sheldon examined the drink carefully. "It's called a white freezie, tastes exactly like you, you don't even taste the alcohol Sheldon."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked.

"Yep." Marnie said. "You don't have to try it you know. I'm just teasing." Sheldon looked at Marnie then looked back at the drink. He tilted his head to each side before picking up the glass and taking a small sip. Marnie grinned and took the drink back when he held it out. "What do you think?"

"It's...just like a freezie." Sheldon said.

(((A/N: there really is a drink called White Freezie and it does taste just like a white one. It's a bit of raspberry liqueur and banana liqueur with Sprite.)))

"Told ya." Marnie said. "This is why I love liqueurs, you don't always taste them." She sipped the drink and smiled as she watched Sheldon eat a bit of cake. They were silent for a few minutes, both looking around at the other party goers. Howard was making out with Bernadette at another table, Penny and Leonard were still handing out slices of cake and Raj was dancing with some girls that Sheldon had never met before. He looked back at Marnie and ate some more cake before taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Are you having fun?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Marnie said, smiling. "What about you Dr Cooper? Having fun?" Sheldon just nodded and smiled slightly. "So...with all the infinite universes and the infinite number of Sheldons...do you think the one I have in front of me would dance with the birthday girl if she asked nicely?" He blinked in surprise. It caught him off guard that she was requesting a dance, using a line that he himself had used on Penny to get out of dancing. Marnie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, a half pout beginning to form.

"Oh...I suppose so." Sheldon said. "It is your birthday and you did...ask...nicely." Marnie smiled brightly and Sheldon couldn't help but smile as well. "But I must warn you...I don't know how to dance to...this music."

"Oh that's okay!" Marnie said, cheerfully. "I was just sort of thinking more along the lines of the next slow song, be easier since slow dancing is sort of just swaying and going in circles."

"Alright." Sheldon said, nodding.

"Gives us time to finish our cake." Marnie said. Sheldon grinned since he was enjoying the cake and didn't want to leave it unattended. They both finished their cake and drinks just after the music changed to something slower. Marnie jumped off her seat then held out her hand. Sheldon hesitated for a second then took her hand and brought her to the dance floor.

"Oh my god Leonard, look, look, look!" Penny squealed, bouncing up and down. Leonard looked at her then in the direction she was looking. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Sheldon and Marnie standing on the dance floor, Marnie instructing Sheldon where his hands should go before they started dancing.

"No way." Leonard said.

"Yes way!" Penny said.

"She actually got him to dance." Leonard said. "I don't believe this, where's the camera?" Both of them looked around then Penny grabbed up the camera and turned it on. "Quick quick."

"I'm going." Penny said. She zoomed in and snapped a picture of Sheldon and Marnie. She even went so far as to turn the camera to video mode and started recording them. "This is a whole night of firsts."

"No kidding, I can't believe they're actually dancing...and Sheldon seems good at it." Leonard said.

"Forget being good at it...he's enjoying it!" Penny said.

"The world is going to come to a complete stop." Leonard said. He pushed up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Okay maybe not."

"Time not standing still?" Penny asked.

"No." Leonard said, sounding disappointed.

"Aww honey." Penny said, she reached back and patted Leonard's arm while keeping the camera on Sheldon and Marnie.

Everyone was surprised a couple of hours later when Marnie seemed to be the one nearly falling asleep. Howard, Raj and Bernadette headed out and the other four left soon after. Sheldon and Marnie were sitting in the back, both of them leaning on each other almost asleep. Marnie had had a few drinks so Penny figured she was a little bit drunk. Leonard woke them up when they got to the apartment building and they all trooped up the stairs, each of them carrying Marnie's birthday presents.

"Guys that was...the best birthday I've ever had...thanks so much." Marnie said, stumbling slightly into Sheldon.

"You're welcome Marnie." Penny said, smiling. "It turned out to be a really awesome party." She unlocked the door and moved into the apartment. The other three followed and they all put the gifts they carried on the couch and table.

"Thank you again Sheldon for the music box." Marnie said, hugging the tall physicist. Penny and Leonard slipped away to her bedroom.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Sheldon said.

"But you are just so awesome." Marnie said. She looked up at him and smiled. "And cute...like...really cute."

"I think those drinks are affecting your neural patterns." Sheldon said.

"Smart guy." Marnie said. She leaned up and kissed Sheldon, catching him off guard. By the time his mind had figured out what was going on, his arms were already around Marnie and he was surprised to find himself enjoying the feel of her lips on his. She leaned back and her blue eyes looked up at him. "I...think...it's time for bed."

"Umm...yes...I think that's a good idea." Sheldon said.

"Yeah." Marnie said. "Sheldon."

"Yes?" Sheldon asked.

"Where's my room again?" Marnie asked. Sheldon tried not to grin then brought Marnie to her room. He watched her just fall into her bed and was swiftly unconscious. He moved her slightly so that she would be more comfortable and then pulled the blanket over her.

By the time he was back in his own room, lying in his own bed about to fall asleep, it hit him that he was starting to actually feel something for Marnie.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry it took some time, had a computer failure last week.


	8. The Talk

**The Talk  
**

Last chapter was cute, but this chapter is going to be funny.

And I'm trying something new with this chapter, let's see who notices lol.

* * *

Sheldon was pacing around his office when Leonard knocked on the door. He ignored it as he continued to mutter to himself. The door opened and Leonard looked in before moving inside. He looked around the office and found a new white board covered in dates and times and Marnie's name popped up several times. Leonard didn't know exactly what had happened after Marnie's birthday when he and Penny had slipped away to Penny's room, but he guessed it had to have been something big to get Sheldon like this.

"No no no!" Sheldon muttered. "This is all wrong!" He crossed the room and rubbed off some information from the white board.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"Something happened." Sheldon said. "Something went wrong somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked.

"Things have changed, Leonard! Can't you see that!" Sheldon snapped, waving his arms and pointing at the white board. Leonard raised an eyebrow then looked at the whiteboard. Compared to pretty much every other thing Sheldon had ever written, this whiteboard was a mess.

"Okay...things changed." Leonard said. "So what? Come on, it's lunchtime, you could do with something to eat."

"No time." Sheldon said. "I have to figure this out."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but...what happened?" Leonard asked, sighing.

"I was kissed and I didn't stop it." Sheldon said, staring hard at the board. "I tucked her in and ensured she was sleeping peacefully." He frowned and erased something off the board, adding something new. "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about her." Leonard paused at that. He smiled slowly and looked at Sheldon in amusement. "Leonard..."

"Yeah buddy?" Leonard asked.

"I think I've...I've...somehow...developed...feelings for Marnie." Sheldon said, staring at his board.

"Well congratulations." Leonard said. "You're not a robot." Sheldon glared at him. "Oh come on, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Sheldon repeated, looking at Leonard as if he were insane. "The big deal is now that I have these...feelings...I can't go through with this! Now I'm worried! Does she have feelings for me? Will she think I'm crazy for having them for her?"

"We all think you're crazy." Leonard muttered quietly.

"What if she finds out about them?" Sheldon continued ranting, having not heard Leonard. "What if she finds out about the bet? What if she hates me? What if..."

"Sheldon!" Leonard snapped, cutting off his friend's rant. "Relax. You're losing your head over a girl."

"I am no-..." Sheldon started but cut himself off as he paused to consider it. "Oh dear god I am!"

"Welcome to the human race." Leonard said.

"Oh...oh...Leonard, what am I going to do?" Sheldon asked.

"Tell her." Leonard said, simply.

"Tell her?" Sheldon asked. "Tell her? Listen to you, you're just being stupid."

"Why do you ask for advice if you won't take it?" Leonard asked.

"Well how was I to know you didn't have good advice?" Sheldon asked. Leonard just shook his head, deciding this time to stay quiet. He stood back and watched as Sheldon resumed his pacing, muttering to himself. It was funny but at the same time it was a little sad.

"Sheldon." Leonard said. He was ignored. "Sheldon." Still no answer. Leonard sighed then picked up the eraser for the white board. "I'm going to erase this formula in five...four...three...two..." He moved the eraser closer to the board as he spoke. He hesitated just before touching the board as it seemed Sheldon was still not paying him any attention. "SHELDON!"

"What?" Sheldon asked, jumping slightly. He blinked then frowned before snatching the eraser from Leonard.

"Do you want help?" Leonard asked.

"Yes!" Sheldon said.

"Then you will do exactly as I say without question." Leonard said.

"Now I don't think..." Sheldon started. Leonard turned and headed for the door. "Okay! Okay!" Leonard turned back around and looked his friend up and down carefully. He stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating his advice.

"Kiss her." Leonard said finally.

"WHAT?" Sheldon asked.

"You heard me." Leonard said. "Kiss her. Initiate it, make the move, and see what happens." Sheldon looked uncertain and Leonard sighed. "It's the only way you'll figure things out without actually being vocal on it."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked.

"Unless you invent a mind reading device in the next...week and a half before the convention." Leonard said. "And you still have to ask her to that and get her to dress up."

"Fine!" Sheldon said. "My god you're almost worse than Penny at this sort of thing."

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's go get some lunch." Leonard said, walking out of the office without waiting to see if he was going to be followed or not.

_BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT_

The apartment was a mess when Marnie came home. She blinked, seriously confused how her roommate could make such a mess in only a short amount of time.

"Penny?" Marnie called out, dropping her bag on the table by the door. Her answer was a frustrated growl as clothes flew out of Penny's bedroom. The red head sighed and made her way to the blonde's room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find something good to wear!" Penny said.

"So you destroyed the whole apartment?" Marnie asked.

"I'll clear it up later." Penny said. "Help." Marnie sighed and went through all the clothes. Every outfit she made up, Penny turned down. Finally Marnie just dragged her friend over to her room and let her borrow a skirt and tank top. Knowing it would end in a full winded explanation about some date with Leonard, Marnie kept her mouth shut as she helped clear up the clothes. Once the big job was done, they sat around the island at the kitchen with glasses of milk and brownies that had been made the previous night.

"Spending the night across the hall then?" Marnie asked.

"I think so." Penny said, nodding. She looked at her friend and tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just annoying day." Marnie said. "Had to deal with this bloody teeny little thing who I swear, thought I was her own personal shopper. I almost wrung her neck when she only walked out with a couple of shirts after trying on the whole bleedin' store almost!"

"Wow." Penny said, caught off guard by her friend's rant.

"Sorry." Marnie said, sighing. She picked up a brownie and took a bite as there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Leonard, are you going to be okay?" Penny asked, putting her glass in the sink.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry." Marnie said. "Have fun."

"Okay." Penny said, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her purse. "If you need me just call alright?" Marnie gave thumbs up as Penny opened the door. "Hey Leonard."

"Hey." Leonard said. He looked inside and waved at Marnie. "Hey Marnie."

"Hi." Marnie said, smiling slightly.

"You know Sheldon's going to be all on his own, think you could pop over at some point?" Leonard asked. Marnie raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Great, see you later."

"Have fun." Marnie said. She watched the door close behind the couple then looked back at the remaining brownies. She finished off the one in her head before standing up and going to her room, a plan forming in her mind.

She set to work, changing out of the outfit she wore to work and sliding on a light weighted, white skirt that went to her knees. Digging through her dresser, she pulled out a blue top that, once she pulled it on, hung off her shoulders. She straightened her hair and pulled half of it back, braiding the pulled back part carefully. Leaning towards the bathroom mirror, she did a subtle smokey eye look and applied some lip gloss. Moving back to her bedroom, she stood in front of the full length mirror on her door and looked herself over, spinning on the spot to watch her skirt flutter around.

Marnie was satisfied and her fluffy blue slippered feet padded out of the room and across the apartment. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment, going across the hall.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sheldon."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sheldon."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sheldon."

The door opened and Sheldon stood there with a game controller in his hand. He blinked then smiled before stepping back to let Marnie in. The redhead walked in wordlessly then spun around to look at him.

"What are you playing?" Marnie asked.

"Mario." Sheldon said. He picked up a spare controller and handed it over. They sat down on the couch and started playing. Sheldon kept glancing at her then started to fidget. Marnie was too intent on the game to notice. When she took a washroom break, Sheldon jumped to his feet and started pacing.

This wasn't good. This was very very very not good. Sheldon Lee Cooper did not fidget and he did not develop feelings for women. But here he was, sitting with this girl that he'd known for a few months now, feeling things he hadn't ever felt before and fidgeting. He needed to talk to his mother. That thought was only in his head for a moment before he shoved it aside, knowing he'd get in trouble since this whole thing started as a bet and there was no way he'd be able to lie to his mother.

"You alright, Sheldon?" Marnie asked innocently. Sheldon spun to see her standing on the raised portion of the floor before the hallway to the rooms. She tilted her head curiously. A thousand different scenarios shot through his mind, seeing her standing there. Her right hand on her hip, her head tilted, eyebrow raised, red hair curved around her neck and one foot planted in front of the other. Sheldon's conversation at work with Leonard replayed in his mind. "Sheldon? You gonna zone out on me here?"

"My apologies." Sheldon replied, walking over. He stood in front of her, on the lower portion of the floor. He looked at her more carefully, her blue eyes clouding with confusion and curiousity. "Marnie...can I...may I try something?"

"Uh...alright, sure." Marnie said. Sheldon nodded but didn't move right away. He continued to look at her in the same carefully calculating way. Marnie bit her lip then opened her mouth, ready to say something. She could out the first sound of his name before Sheldon leaned forward, his lips connecting with hers.

* * *

Oh my god, Sheldon took Leonard's advice! Thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm glad this story is popular. Check my profile and you'll find a picture that I made up of Sheldon and Marnie.


	9. The Recaptured Moment

**The Recaptured Moment**

I wonder how long things will stay together and work in Sheldon's favour. Knowing my stories, they all start to fall apart at some point and these guys are reaching their due date.

* * *

"Hmm...good morning." Penny muttered, rolling over in Leonard's arms to look at her boyfriend.

"Great morning." Leonard replied, making the blonde girl laugh. They had ended up in Penny's apartment instead of Leonard's the previous night and had kept quiet when they figured Marnie had gone to bed early. Leonard moved to roll over and stretch, forgetting how close he was to the edge of the bed. With a yelp, he fell to the floor. Penny gasped and sat up to look down at him. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Leonard said. They both paused, waiting to hear some noise from Penny's roommate. When there was nothing, they both got curious. Normally Marnie would have made some remark or something by now. They got up and threw on some clothes before carefully moving from Penny's room over to Marnie's.

"What if she's asleep?" Penny asked, hand on the doorknob.

"She's not exactly a heavy sleeper." Leonard reminded her. Penny nodded and opened the door carefully. The bedroom was void of anything living. "Do you think she went to work early?"

"It's only seven." Penny said, frowning. "And I don't even think she has to work today."

"Well maybe Sheldon saw her last night." Leonard suggested. "Come on, we'll go check." Penny nodded and they headed across the hall to the other apartment. Leonard unlocked the door and they walked in. "Hey Sheldon have you..."

Leonard never finished his question when he noticed that Marnie was sitting right next to Sheldon on the couch, both with their attention solely on the television as they watched one of the X-men movies. Both of them held a bowl of cereal at chest level. Marnie had her legs tucked underneath her body and was leaning ever so slightly towards Sheldon.

"Leonard what...whoa." Penny said, leaning against her boyfriend's back to look into the room. She blinked and stared, almost unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Go Wolverine, go!" Marnie exclaimed, making the people at the door jump. Penny and Leonard looked at the screen to watch Wolverine take out the people that had broken into the institute.

"Okay...this is quite the uh...unusual sight." Leonard said, moving slowly further into the room. It took a second but Sheldon and Marnie slowly turned their eyes from the television to look at the couple proceeding into the room, behaving as if they needed to be cautious.

"Oh hey guys, how was your date?" Marnie asked, smiling.

"It was good." Penny replied slowly. "What's uh...what's going on here?"

"Breakfast and X-men." Marnie said simply.

"We see that." Leonard pointed out.

"Then why ask?" Sheldon asked. Leonard and Penny looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do or how to react.

"Marnie, we were supposed to go uh...grocery shopping!" Penny thought up an excuse on the spot.

"We were?" Marnie asked.

"Yes." Penny said, giving her roommate a look.

"Oh...OH...alright." Marnie said, catching up. She finished up her cereal then brought the bowl to the sink. Sheldon rose from his spot on the couch and followed her over. Leonard and Penny watched them carefully. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, you most definitely will." Sheldon said, smiling. Marnie laughed slightly then kissed his cheek. Sheldon watched her walk over and grab Penny before the girls abandoned the apartment to go to their own. Then he was left to face Leonard.

"So...what happened?" Leonard asked.

"She...slept over." Sheldon replied, looking in the sink at the bowls.

"Slept over?" Leonard questioned. "As in..."

"Just sleeping Leonard." Sheldon interrupted the awkward question before it got too far.

"Was she on the couch?" Leonard asked. Sheldon shook his head. "My room?" That received him a harsh look from his roommate. Leonard couldn't help but stare in surprise at what that meant. "Your room? In your bed? With you?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Sheldon answered, going slightly red in the face.

"What...this...what?" Leonard asked. Sheldon sighed, knowing he'd have to explain it all.

**Last night**

Marnie slowly pulled away from the kiss and blinked. Sheldon watched her carefully, trying to figure out what her expression meant.

"That...was..." Marnie searched her brain for the right word.

"Was it bad?" Sheldon asked, mentally questioning why he was afraid of the prospect of her agreeing.

"What? Oh God, no!" Marnie exclaimed. "No, Sheldon, it was fine!" She smiled softly, trying to reassure him. Sheldon nodded slowly, a slight smile on his face. "I just...never expected you to...you know."

"Believe me, neither did I." Sheldon said. "But...I'm glad I did."

"Seriously?" Marnie asked.

"Truthfully, yes." Sheldon admitted. "But I'm still fairly puzzled."

"On what?" Marnie questioned, tilting her head in curiousity.

"The different aspects and types of kisses." Sheldon stated. Marnie raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking.

"You're going to start experimenting aren't you?" She asked, trying not to smile at how silly it sounded. Sheldon blinked, looking entirely like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. This time Marnie did laugh as she realized she had him figured out now. Taking the initiative and saving Sheldon from the potential embarrassing moment of having to ask, she put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him softly.

Sheldon was caught off guard but slowly followed her lead, his eyes closing as his hands slowly and uncertainly moved to rest on her waist. Marnie pulled her lips from his only for a moment to gauge his reaction. She was surprised when he leaned forward to reconnect their lips. Her mind was giggling like a little kid when she realized that she might have very well just turned THE Sheldon Lee Cooper into a real boy.

_Now is not the time for Pinocchio references_. Marnie scolded her mind as she tried to keep herself from physically laughing at it. That was not something she needed to do that the moment. She had to keep reminding herself that this was Sheldon and so moving quick wouldn't be good. Nevertheless, she did switch things up and gradually began to build the kiss up from just lip contact.

**Present**

"Wait wait wait...so...right there." Leonard said, pointing at the spot on the floor where at the end of the hallway where the levels were different. "Right there you and her...were making out."

"In your terms...yes." Sheldon answered simply. "Now don't interrupt." Leonard rolled his eyes.

**Last Night...again**

He wasn't quite sure how but Sheldon had found himself with an arm wrapped around Marnie, a hand in her hair, one foot up on the raised floor, and his tongue was currently in a twisted little game of dominance with hers. What really seemed to surprise him was that he was felt he was rather enjoying this. Perhaps Howard did have a point when he was saying that Sheldon thought connections with females was hokum simply because he had never had any with any women outside of his family.

Marnie was the smart one at the moment when she pulled away from the kiss to let them breath. Sheldon had forgotten about that little fact of life. He took in deep breaths and looked at the woman in front of him. Her hair was a little messed up from his hand being wrapped in it. Her cheeks were flushed, as was her chest which was heaving from her breathing. Her tongue slipped out to run across her swollen lips and Sheldon found his eyes following it's process.

"You really do learn fast, don't you?" Marnie asked. It was more of a statement then a question and Sheldon couldn't help but chuckle softly. His hand slid out of her hair and he moved his foot back down to the lower portion of the floor.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Sheldon asked, watching Marnie's fluffy blue slippers as she stepped down. She blinked then smiled.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Marnie replied. "Seeing as how I don't think I'll be able to focus on a game anymore." The statement lent to a slight swelling of Sheldon's ego.

**Present**

"...and then she fell asleep so I just brought her to my room." Sheldon finished his story as he washed up the cereal bowls.

"Huh." Leonard said, unsure of what else to say to that.

_BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Penny repeated, her voice going higher each time as she bounced slightly. Marnie had just shared the same story with her that Sheldon had shared with Leonard. The redhead watched her friend, starting to worry for the blonde's sanity. "Oh my god Marnie, that is so so sweet!"

"I'm...glad you think so." Marnie stated, shifting back away from Penny just slightly.

"He totally loves you." Penny said.

"Oh come on Penny, we are not going that far!" Marnie exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Marnie...this is Sheldon we're talking about." Penny tried to reason. "If you fell asleep in his apartment and he didn't try to wake you up or just let you stay on the couch, then he definitely has feelings for you." Marnie frowned slightly. While it did seem like the logical thought process, she really didn't want to get her hopes up. While she contemplated the idea, her cell phone rang and she looked at the screen to see the name _Stewart Comic Guy_ flash.

She remembered giving him her number when he had asked if he could hire her to sing for different promotional things at the store. Wondering what he wanted, she flipped open her phone and pushed the 'talk' button as she lifted it to her head and walked away to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Marnie answered.

"Hey uh...Marnie...this is Stewart...from the comic shop." Stewart's nervous voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah I know, caller ID." Marnie replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh...right...yeah...umm, listen, do you think you could come down to the shop sometime today?" Stewart asked. "There's something that I think you might be interested in down here."

"Uh...sure I guess so." Marnie said. "I can be there within the hour if that works."

"Yeah, that works fine, thanks." Steward replied. "So uh...see you in an hour."

"Yeah." Marnie said. There was a silent moment and Marnie just tilted her head. She heard Stewart mutter something about hanging up, still sounding nervous, and then the phone went silent. Marnie shook her head and hung up. "I gotta go out."

"Oh?" Penny asked.

"Yep, very weird but I'll let you know how it turns out." Marnie assured her friend as she crossed the apartment to her room. Penny raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

* * *

Hmm...wonder what Stewart could be up to. Knowing he's practically Will Wheaton's lacky...it can't be anything good.


	10. The Secret

**The Secret**

And now for the trouble. You have been warned.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Marnie."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Marnie."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mar-"

The door opened up to reveal Penny on the other side. Sheldon's smile dropped a bit at not getting the redheaded neighbor.

"Marnie's not back yet." Penny answered the unasked question.

"Oh...back from where?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, she got a phone call like an hour ago." Penny replied, shrugging. Sheldon frowned slightly, wondering what sort of phone call could keep her away for so long. "Want me to send her over when she gets home?"

"Please." Sheldon said, nodding. Penny nodded and watched him turn around to return to his apartment. She was wondering just what Sheldon was wondering as she closed the apartment door and moved around, wondering what to do with herself. She went to the fridge and looked inside before deciding she really did need to go grocery shopping. Making a list and changing her clothes, the blonde was out the door.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Sheldon I'm sure it's nothing." Leonard tried to reassure his friend as the taller man paced around the apartment. "It's only been a couple of hours since she left this apartment, you need to relax."

"How Leonard? How do you expect me to relax?" Sheldon asked, stopping his pacing as he looked at Leonard. "Something's wrong I just know it!"

"Is your spidey sense tingling?" Leonard asked. Sheldon glared at him. "Oh come on, just sit down and we'll play something." He gestured over at the game systems and Sheldon paused, looking at them as well. Games did usually help him relax.

"Oh alright." Sheldon agreed.

"Great." Leonard mentally sighed in relief.

They managed to play for about twenty minutes before Howard and Raj came barreling into the apartment, wide eyed and worried.

"What is the matter with...oh look, you made me die!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Yeah well that's the least of your worries right now." Howard said. "We were just at the comic book store..."

"Without me?" Sheldon stared at his friends.

"That's not the point!" Howard nearly shouted. "Listen Sheldon. Marnie was there." Sheldon paused then frowned slightly.

"Talking to Stewart." Raj added.

"Yeah...and not looking all too happy." Howard said. Sheldon paused then pushed Howard and Raj out of the way before going out of the apartment. The other three stood there, confused. A minute later Sheldon came back and looked at all of them.

"I need a ride." He said.

"Aren't you over reacting just a little?" Leonard asked.

"Stewart is talking to Marnie, Leonard!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Stewart is in league with Will Wheaton! He's going to tell her everything!"

"Marnie's not going to listen to him." Leonard tried to explain.

"I need a ride!" Sheldon repeated, frowning at his friends.

"Hey, what's going on?" Penny asked, walking over.

"Marnie's talking to Stewart." Howard explained.

"Oh boy." Penny said.

"You know don't you." Sheldon stated, crossing his arms.

"Uh...well...yeah." Penny replied meekly.

"Oh great!" Sheldon explained. "So...if Marnie's the only one that doesn't know...oh...she's going to feel so much worse." He looked at all of them as they all looked at each other "Well?"

"Well what?" Leonard asked.

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO GIVE ME A RIDE OR NOT?" Sheldon asked loudly, making all his friends jump.

"Okay okay, calm down, let's go." Leonard said.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna stay here in case Marnie comes back before you catch her." Penny said.

"Good idea." Sheldon agreed, walking out of the apartment.

"We're going to have a lot of damage control to do." Leonard muttered as he followed after his friend, Raj and Howard behind him. Penny sighed and went back to her apartment.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Where is she?" Sheldon asked, pushing open the comic book store door and marching straight over to Stewart. Leonard, Howard and Raj walked in slowly behind him.

"Who?" Stewart asked, blinking in surprise.

"Marnie!" Sheldon demanded. "What did you tell her and where did she go?"

"She left." Stewart said. Sheldon's eye twitched as he glared at the other man.

"Stewart, just tell us what you said." Leonard said, sighing.

"I didn't tell her anything guys, I swear." Stewart defended. "I just asked her down here."

"Then where is she?" Sheldon asked.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"So are you having fun?" Will asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Surprisingly yeah." Marnie answered, sipping her drink. "But honestly, I'm still not liking you for how much you've messed with the boys."

"I didn't except to get complete forgiveness." Will reasoned. "I just wanted to prove that I'm not as bad as everyone says." Marnie just nodded as she watched him sign an autograph for a lady who had just walked over. Picking at what was left of her lunch, she looked around the restaurant at different people. For the most part, they were ignored.

"Well...you're not...overly bad." Marnie stated.

"Thanks." Will said, smiling.

"So really, what was the real reason for this?" Marnie asked. "I honestly don't believe that you just wanted to...hang out and get to know me."

"Maybe I did." Will replied. Marnie raised an eyebrow. "Okay so there's a little more to it then that. I mean you...you're gorgeous. I've never met anyone like you."

"That is such a line." Marnie laughed and shook her head. "So basically you want to date me."

"Is that so bad?" Will asked.

"Well...I'm sorta...not exactly in a position to get into dating." Marnie answered.

"Sheldon?" Will asked, nodding knowingly. Marnie paused and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think that...well...it seems..."

"What?" Marnie asked, frowning slightly.

"He hasn't told you?" Will asked. Marnie shook her head slightly. "Being with you...is some experiment for him." Marnie paused with the straw of her drink in her mouth.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"She's not back yet Sheldon." Penny sighed, leaning in the doorway of her apartment.

"Steward said she went with Will Wheaton!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything's going to be said." Penny tried to reason.

"It's Will Wheaton!" Sheldon nearly shouted.

"Okay just calm down." Penny said, holding up her hands. "I'm sure it's all going to be fine."

"What's going to be fine?" Marnie asked, coming off the stairs, one hand on her hip and the other holding her purse. Penny and Sheldon looked at her. She didn't look very happy and they weren't sure what to do. "For the record...I am now completely one hundred percent on your side about Will Wheaton."

"I...what?" Sheldon asked.

"You and me...we have to talk." Marnie said, pointing at Sheldon. "But first...I need to shower." Sheldon blinked and nodded slowly.

"So does that mean you two are going to go out for dinner?" Penny asked.

"Actually I was just going to push Leonard over here to you." Marnie answered, slipping around both of them and tossing her purse onto the table in the apartment. Sheldon didn't know what to do as he stood in the hallway and just watched the red head.

"Umm...okay." Penny said. She looked at Sheldon.

"Then...I will...see you at...six?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure, six sounds good." Marnie replied. Sheldon nodded slowly, unsure how else to respond. He turned and slowly walked back to his own apartment to start wondering how he would explain things.

* * *

Well if I didn't have a mean bit in my story, I wouldn't be me lol.


	11. The Explanation

**The Explanations  
**

Alright, moment of truth, what did Will say to Marnie and what's going to happen with Marnie and Sheldon?

* * *

Sheldon was fidgeting.

He rarely ever fidgeted. But this was a worrisome moment. He didn't know what he had to deal with and he hoped Marnie would tell him before he said anything that she didn't already know about. He looked around the apartment as he sat, fidgeting, on his spot on the couch. Leonard was on the chair, just watching him. It was a few minutes until six o'clock when Marnie would arrive and the closer the time got, the more Sheldon fidgeted.

"Sheldon relax." Leonard tried to help his friend.

"Relax?" Sheldon asked, outraged. "How can I possibly relax?"

"It was just a suggestion." Leonard replied, shrinking back slightly. "I...I think I'm just gonna head over to Penny's now."

"And leave me alone?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, Marnie's going to be here any minute." Leonard reasoned. He got to his feet. "I'm sure things will turn out for the best." Before Sheldon could start arguing more, Leonard had grabbed his keys from the bowl and slipped out the door, leaving his roommate alone. Sheldon sat on the couch and looked around before getting to his feet and going to his computer.

If he was going to come clean, he might as well bring it all up.

Marnie knocked on the door right at six o'clock. Sheldon paused, staring at the door, then slowly walked over to it. This was probably the only time he wished that Marnie was more like Penny and would just walk right in. Opening the door, he couldn't help smiling slightly. The redhead was standing there with her slippers on like the previous night but this time she wore a red skirt and a blue t-shirt. She held up a back of take out Chinese food and Sheldon stepped back to let her in.

"So Penny says you went on a mad hunt down for me earlier." Marnie started off the conversation as she went to the kitchen to put the bag on the counter.

"Well I wouldn't call it mad but...well..it was sort of...a...looking." Sheldon mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He closed the door and slowly walked over to join Marnie in the kitchen. "Your outfit reminds me of Smallville."

"I was pulling this look before those guys adopted it for their Supergirl." Marnie said simply with a slight grin. Sheldon smiled slightly and took the food as she handed it to him. Marnie sat on a stool and began eating her food. There was a pause before Sheldon copied her. He glanced over at his computer as his fingers tapped at the container in his hands. They ate without speaking and the longer the silence went, the more Sheldon began to fidget again. He couldn't handle not knowing what she knew and he was beginning to contemplate how hard it would be to just develop telepathic abilities when she put down her container and looked at him.

"So..." Sheldon spoke but for once didn't have any words to follow.

"I just want to get this out there right now and say I had lunch with Will Wheaton." Marnie went on explaining. She held up her hand to stop Sheldon as he opened his mouth. "Let me continue." He sighed and nodded, putting his food container down and turning to face her fully. "We had lunch, and we talked. There was a time during that whole thing where I actually was thinking he wasn't too bad of a guy."

"Not too bad of a guy?" Sheldon asked, outraged.

"Sheldon." Marnie warned. He shut his mouth again. "Thank you. Anyways...my opinion of him returned to normal when he brought up that this..." She gestured between herself and Sheldon. "Was an experiment...and a bet...between you and him." Sheldon frowned at a slight pain in his chest. "And while I was sitting there, thinking it over, I realized that it was...very possible, that that is what this was. Sheldon, I may not have known you for too long but I've known you long enough to understand at least a bit about you. So...I've come to a conclusion."

"And...what is that conclusion?" Sheldon asked slowly.

"I want to hear what you have to say." Marnie replied. "Before I make any big decisions on the matter, I want to know what's going through your mind and why you're looking like someone just told you that your best friend is in the hospital." Sheldon blinked and shook his head. "So now it's your turn to talk."

"He was right." Sheldon decided instantly on honesty. Marnie nodded slowly to the confession. "The initial bet was to get you to come with me to the star trek convention next week, dressed up and...as my girlfriend. The bet was made while you were away from the table when we all went to the Cheesecake Factory and he was there." Marnie leaned on the counter slightly and nodded again. "I...I wasn't going to do it at first but then...Leonard convinced me it could be good." He looked at the redhead then stood up and took her head. She got to her feet and followed him over to the computer where all the 'research' notes were displayed. "I stopped recording everything just before your birthday."

"So everyone knew." Marnie stated, looking over the notes.

"Well to be fair to them...they all did try to get me to back down at one point or another." Sheldon claimed.

"So why did you stop at my birthday?" Marnie asked, turning to look at Sheldon. "Would have been some pretty interesting notes from then on."

"Because...well...you see..." Sheldon was looking everywhere but at Marnie. He was starting to understand why the others behaved the way they did around women. Particularly the ones they were dating.

"You developed feelings for me." Marnie guessed, tilting her head slightly. Sheldon stared at her for a moment then slowly nodded. "Were you ever planning on telling me any of this?"

"Actually I was going to do that earlier but you were...out." Sheldon explained. Marnie nodded and walked around him, moving around the room as she thought. Sheldon remained where he stood, watching her.

"So...it's not a bet anymore." Marnie spoke quietly, turning to look at him.

"No." Sheldon confirmed with a shake of his head.

"And the last few times we've...gone out...it's been because you've wanted to and not for some research." Marnie continued. Sheldon nodded in agreement as he slowly stepped towards her. "So then...now what?"

"Might I suggest we continue our relationship as if that was never a part of it?" Sheldon suggested.

"Would you delete the notes if I asked you to?" Marnie asked.

"Of course." Sheldon replied. To prove it, he brought her back to the computer and let her watch as he deleted the file and emptied the bin on the desktop where all the deleted files went to. "There, all taken care of." He turned to look at Marnie and smiled in relief to see her smiling. As an added bit of proof to back up everything he had said, he put his arms around her and gingerly kissed her lips. He was rewarded with her leaning against him and draping her arms over his shoulders.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Do you think it went well over there?" Penny asked, climbing the stairs of the apartment building with Leonard. They had decided to go get something to eat then go to the movies.

"Well it won't hurt to take a peek in." Leonard decided, looking at his apartment. Penny grinned. "Worst possible scenario will lead to us having a cat this time tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." Penny said, laughing. Leonard just looked at her and the laughter slowly died. "Oh...you weren't kidding."

"I wish I was." Leonard admitted as he unlocked the door. The first thing he saw was the menu screen for one of the Firefly DVDs on the television set. The second thing was the take out containers sitting on the kitchen counter. He looked around more and spotted Sheldon and Marnie, half lying on the couch together, Marnie leaning against Sheldon with his arm around her shoulders.

Both of them fast asleep.

"Aww." Penny whispered when she saw the pair. "Everything's all good and that is so cute."

"Shh." Leonard whispered as Marnie shifted slightly in her sleep. Sheldon's arm tightened around her and settled once more. "Wow."

"I know...take a picture, no one's going to believe us otherwise." Penny muttered. Leonard took his phone and carefully took the picture. The shutter noise made himself and Penny flinch and the two on the couch to move slightly.

"Go, go, go!" Leonard muttered, pushing Penny lightly. She hurried out of the apartment room and Leonard followed closely behind, closing the door softly. He could have sworn he heard some sort of laughter from the room but ignored it as he went with Penny over to her apartment for the night once more.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Told you they'd fall for it." Marnie whispered, opening her eyes and tilting her head up to look at Sheldon.

"I thought for sure they would have known we weren't actually asleep." Sheldon muttered, blinking several times. Truthfully he had been close to falling asleep. Marnie sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. Her t-shirt rose up to show off some of her stomach and Sheldon found his eyes drawn to the strip of flesh.

"So do you want to keep watching the last...four episodes?" Marnie asked, lowering her arms and her shirt. Sheldon blinked and looked at her face. "I'm going to have to stay here for a while after what we just pulled."

"You could spend the night again." Sheldon replied before thinking.

"We both have to work tomorrow." Marnie said.

"Well...then we just wake up early." Sheldon concluded. Marnie laughed slightly but nodded in agreement. She shifted back against him and they resumed watching the long since canceled sci-fi show. Sheldon's arm worked on it's own as he draped around her shoulders again to hold her to his side. Something suddenly occurred to him and he looked down at Marnie. "I have a request."

"Yeah?" Marnie asked, looking up.

"Would you go with me to the Star Trek convention next week?" Sheldon asked. Marnie raised an eyebrow. "You get free things from it."

"Oh well in that case, sure." Marnie replied, grinning. "Just for the record, I would have gone whether or not there was free stuff." Sheldon grinned at that.

* * *

So I made this chapter short. The mess was only short as well. Most girls would have refused to talk but I've realized that I've read so many stories like that and I just get so angry with the girls for not listening. So Marnie acted maturely lol. Although that'll only last for so long, I'm thinking of just like a silly filler type of chapter next with paintball. Either that or it's jumping to the Convention.


	12. The Shootout

**The Shootout**

So like I said last week, gonna have some fun this chapter with paintballing. Plus I wanted to hold off the convention one more chapter lol. I've played with ideas and gotten a really good one from my lovely dear friend, AuntMo, but I thought this would be fun to do as a sort of filler bit.

* * *

"Really?" Marnie asked

"Yes." Sheldon replied.

"Are you kidding by any chance?" Marnie asked.

"Did I use the word, Bazinga?" Sheldon asked.

"You did just there." Marnie shot back with a triumphant little smile. Sheldon paused then grinned and shook his head, surprising everyone else in the room.

"When I posed the initial question, Marnie, not when answering yours." Sheldon stated.

"Oh...well then no, you did not." Marnie admitted.

"Exactly...therefore...no kidding is involved." Sheldon explained.

"Fair enough." Marnie nodded in understanding. Everyone else watched the pair as they moved around each other in the kitchen of the boys' apartment. Marnie had come up with the idea of doing a home cooked meal for dinner and she had somehow managed to convince Sheldon to help her. They were adding the finishing touches to a pasta dish and everyone was amazed at the fact that they had yet to bump into each other considering how often they turned and moved.

"So?" Sheldon asked.

"Everyone else is going?" Marnie asked, looking over at the group who all instantly pretended that they weren't paying attention to the couple.

"Yes, even Penny and Bernadette." Sheldon reasoned.

"I don't know, Sheldon." Marnie leaned over the stove to check the food. "Usually is someone hands me some sort of gun, it's for laser tag not...paintball."

"The only difference would be that you'd get more colourful in paintball." Sheldon attempted to convince her. "And...you wouldn't get hurt, we'd make sure you have the appropriate armour. Also, have I mentioned yet that it'll be fun?" Marnie laughed slightly. "Will I have to resort to childish forms of negotiating?"

"Well we wouldn't want that." Marnie joked. She turned around to look at Sheldon then put her hands on his shoulders before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good!" Sheldon smiled.

"Man if giving Sheldon a girlfriend made this sort of change in him, we should have done this sooner." Howard muttered.

"I think it's sweet." Bernadette said. "Sheldon's happy, Marnie's happy, everybody's happy."

"Until Will Wheaton finds out his plan to break them up didn't work." Leonard said, smiling. "Then he'll be unhappy."

"Dinner's ready!" Marnie asked, looking over at the group. "Howard, you're in Sheldon's spot." Everyone else laughed as Howard got up and moved to sit on the floor with Raj who had already figured out the pattern. "Don't sit yet!" Howard paused in the action of lowering himself to the floor. "We're not going to serve you guys, come get it." Everyone got to their feet and got the food.

Penny wondered if anyone else thought that Marnie kicking Howard off the couch when she did wasn't necessary since Sheldon basically beat everyone else back to the living room.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Get in, get in, get in!" Sheldon encouraged, running into the shed that was acting as the base for their team. Everyone else followed him and Howard closed the door. "Alright, strategies people! We need strategies!"

"How about Marnie and I just take everyone out?" Penny suggested. "Stick with the original plan."

"Well of course but we need to create an opening for you." Sheldon exclaimed, exasperated.

"Howard, Raj and Bernadette go one way, you and go the other." Leonard stated. "Penny and Marnie go up the middle, shoot everyone, bam, we go celebrate." Marnie laughed and shook her head. "Whoever they don't take out, the rest of us get."

"Who made you the team leader?" Sheldon asked.

"It's a good plan, Sheldon." Marnie reasoned, lifting her goggles to her forehead. "Makes sense, easy to follow, and uses our strengths appropriately."

"Oh alright." Sheldon caved. Marnie grinned at the others. They all gave her thumbs up.

"Everyone ready?" Bernadette asked.

"Let's do this!" Penny replied enthusiastically. Marnie laughed and slid her goggles back in place before the whole group went charging out the door, dodging enemy fire and shooting at anyone that dared try to get them.

"Hey Pen...did you ever see Failure to Launch?" Marnie asked as they crouched behind a crate.

"Umm yeah I think so." Penny answered. "Why?" Marnie wiggled her pointer and middle fingers in the air before twirling around the crate and using both fingers to tap at the trigger and successfully shoot rapid fire at their would be attackers. "Oh, awesome!" Penny went around the other side of crate to do the same maneuver.

"What do you know, Penny really is an amazing shot." Sheldon commented from how spot watching the girls.

"Yeah, quit watching and shoot Sheldon!" Leonard barked. Sheldon just rolled his eyes before looking around and shooting a rival player.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"As fun as that was, I think I'll stick to laser tag." Marnie commented as they returned to the apartment building.

"But we won, you have to play again." Sheldon insisted.

"Sheldon, I can teach you guys the finger thing." Marnie said. "It's not that hard."

"It's really not." Penny agreed.

"Plus...I won't almost twist my ankle in laser tag from dodging a laser." Marnie remarked as she limped up the stairs, Sheldon right behind her.

"Don't worry Marnie, you're not the first one to step in that hole." Howard pointed out. "Raj has done it a couple of times." Raj glared at him as they all followed behind Sheldon and Marnie.

"I had fun." Bernadette spoke up. "I'm just happy I didn't get shot."

"That's because you had me to protect you." Howard said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Marnie turned around to look at them then looked at Raj who had started doing gestures. She grinned and looked at Howard.

"Really Howard? Because Raj said you were hiding most of the time." Marnie translated. Everyone stopped walking and looked between Marnie and Raj. "Told him if he's not going to talk then he might as well learn sign language." Everyone looked at Raj who was smiling triumphantly.

"Well...what do you know, she's found a way around it." Leonard observed.

"That's because Marnie is smart in her own right." Sheldon stated.

"Aww, that's just about the sweetest thing you've said." Marnie stood on her toes and kissed Sheldon's cheek quickly before stumbling back to flat foot. "Okay, I need off this foot and preferably some ice." Sheldon tilted his head then put an arm around her waist to help support her. Everyone was shocked again as they watched the two continue up the rest of the stairs.

"I never thought I would see the day." Howard remarked.

"And she's going to the Star Trek convention with him." Leonard pointed out.

"She's even got a costume already in her closet." Penny said as they started trooping up the stairs after Sheldon and Marnie.

"Ah, love is in the air." Howard commented. Penny and Bernadette smiled slightly at that statement.

* * *

Okay so I just wanted to get a chapter up this week because I've basically set myself to updating this story every Thursday so please forgive the shortness. Now I'm going to step up to my other stories. This story, I see it having about three to five more chapters then getting finished so you've all been warned.


	13. The Unconventional Convention

**The Unconventional Convention**

First off, I hope everyone had a good Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate. I apologize for not posting last Thursday but I had a lot of Christmas related stuff to do so this is going up earlier this week and, if I can manage it, I'll get back on track this Thursday with the next chapter if I come up with something within twenty-four hours.

Time for the big event!

Drum Roll!

* * *

Will Wheaton had gotten bored as he absently signed autographs, his eyes traveling around the room looking for a tall physicist accompanied by a gorgeous redhead. He had seen the other three guys and even the two other girls but no sign of Sheldon and Marnie. There were many people around, some in costumes, some not. Various ranges of nerds and geeks, all the types that made Will Wheaton feel like he was some big hot shot. Many people came around his area, begging for autographs which he gave without so much as a second thought. Unless of course the person asking was a rare good looking woman, then of course Will would take his attention partially away from looking for two specific people and would turn it to flirting. At some point he figured he should feel bad for it but then he just didn't. It wasn't his fault he attracted women, that was just the way it was.

He hadn't heard a thing from Stewart about process on Sheldon and Marnie since the lunch with Marnie last week. For all he knew, his plan had worked and they were no longer together. It was almost a pity that it worked that easily.

Almost...but...not quite.

Will was still looking around for the pair when the next person came up for a DVD autograph. He took it without looking, his eyes on the crowd more then the people he was meant to be paying attention to.

"Who am I making this to?" Will asked automatically.

"The girl who you thought wouldn't show up." Marnie's voice sounded musical and full of laughter. Will snapped his head around to find not only Marnie but Sheldon standing in front of him. Marnie dressed as Uhura with her hair up in a high ponytail and wearing a red dress with the silver comm badge on her chest and black knee high boots. She even had a replica ear device, similar to the movie. Sheldon was no surprise, dressed as Spock.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Will stood up slowly to get a better look at the duo.

"Surprised?" Marnie asked, tilting her head. Her ponytail tilting along with it.

"Just a little." Will replied.

"Don't be too upset, Wheaton." Sheldon mocked. "Your little plan to sabotage us didn't work." He put his arm around Marnie's shoulders and for a second she shot a glare at him. "Marnie is here...as my girlfriend...and dressed up."

"Yep...I am." Marnie said, rolling her eyes then smiling. Will raised an eyebrow. "You admit Sheldon wins?"

"I'm going to have to." Will admitted, frowning.

"Great...you can keep the DVD." Marnie replied. She walked away and Sheldon went after her.

"You know...this actually isn't too bad." Penny admitted, looking around.

"You're just saying that because the free gift bag has stuff in it that you like." Leonard replied, smiling. Penny shrugged and smiling. She raised an eyebrow when Marnie stormed past them, an equally upset Sheldon right behind her.

"Oh don't be rediculous." Sheldon chided.

"Rediculous?" Marnie asked, spinning around. "Hello, I'm walking around in this skin tight little red dress, I'm pretty sure we've gone past rediculous." The rest of their gang had grouped around, all of them wondering what was going on. "I got you what you wanted, you beat Wheaton, happy now?"

"Honestly Marnie, in the middle of the convention you want to start this now?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah well it's not as if you'll listen any other time or place." Marnie replied, crossing her arms. "Look, I came, I dressed up for ya, he saw us together, it's done, you can get a ride home from Leonard and Penny, I want out of this damn dress as soon as possible."

"What the..." Penny muttered.

"Fine, I'm glad this is over." Sheldon agreed.

"That makes two of us." Marnie said.

"Fine." Sheldon said.

"Fine!" Marnie exclaimed, spinning around and stomping off. Penny and Leonard watched her go then looked at Sheldon. Not far behind him, they could see Will Wheaton watching, looking just about as surprised as they were.

"Sheldon, go after her!" Penny exclaimed.

"What for?" Sheldon asked, looking incredilously at Penny. "Our deal is done." Penny's jaw dropped as Sheldon walked away.

"Deal? What deal?" Penny asked, turning her shocked expression towards Leonard.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Sheldon what is going on?" Leonard asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sheldon replied.

"You just broke up with Marnie!" Penny exclaimed.

"We were never together." Sheldon pointed out. Penny and Leonard frowned and looked at each other.

"What?" They both asked.

"It was a show." Sheldon explained. "To get you all to believe that it was still going. Once Marnie found out..."

"Why put on a show for us?" Penny asked.

"Because." Sheldon said simply.

"You are such a jerk!" Penny exclaimed, walking away into the crowd.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

Marnie twisted the straw in her cup as she sat in the fast food joint. She had changed out of the costume but kept on the boots and left her hair in the ponytail. The whole gang had gotten rooms in a hotel for the convention so they wouldn't have to worry about the drive home whenever they decided to leave. Marnie had a room to herself, the key card firmly attached to her keyring. Her eyes drifted around the restaurant as she sipped the milkshake she had ordered when she arrived.

"You messaged." Will stated, walking over to the table, hat and sunglasses in place.

"Hi." Marnie replied, gesturing to the chair across from her. Will sat down and pulled off his sunglasses. "I'm guessing you saw what happened at the convention."

"Uh yeah...I was watching." Will decided the honest route would go over better. "So you were just playing along with him for this?" Marnie shrugged and sipped her milkshake again. Will tilted his head. "You really did start having feelings for him didn't you?"

"What's done is done." Marnie replied simply. She jumped when Will took her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Gesture of friendship." Will explained, smiling slightly. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you ever need anything." Marnie looked down at their hands, watching his thumb run over the back of her hand.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

Penny was fuming.

She was angry.

She was livid.

She was going to go Junior Rodeo on the ass of Sheldon Lee Cooper.

That is if she ever really saw him again. They had been back from the convention for a couple of days now and Penny had yet to come across her boyfriend's roommate. Although, now that she thought of it, she didn't really see her own roommate too much anymore either. Marnie was always working lately, either at the shop or with the band. Penny was starting to miss her redheaded friend.

Dinners with the boys were weird without Sheldon around. The three guys and Penny would sit around and eat. It was fun the first day but surprisingly only the first day. The next day it was weird. The third day, it just didn't make sense.

And so Penny took drastic measures.

"Cooper residence." Mary Cooper answered the phone as she stood in the kitchen of her house in Texas.

"Mrs Cooper, it's Penny, I'm your son's neighbor." Penny replied.

"Oh yes, I remember you, Leonard's girlfriend." Mary said.

"Yep, that's me." Penny laughed slighly. "There's uh...well...a bit of a problem."

"Oh no...my son gone and put your underwear on a phone wire again?" Mary asked.

"Oh, no...no this is...well...it's still about Sheldon but a uh...different girl." Penny explained.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"So what do you think?" Marnie asked the man sitting across from her.

"Well I can tell you that no one will appreciate it." He replied.

"Well it's not really up to them now is it?" Marnie retorted. The man smiled and shook his head. "They'll understand...eventually."

"Oh probably." The man agreed. "Afterall, they can't be that ignorant."

"They just worry too much." Marnie said. "Once the shock wears off, they'll see that this was really a good thing."

"And if they don't?" The man asked. Marnie paused then smiled. She put her arms over her companion's shoulders, her hands linking together behind his neck. His hands drifted down to grasp lightly at her waist.

"Does it matter?" Marnie asked, head tilted, eyebrow raised, lips curled in a slight smile. She looked innocent but at the same time like such a little devil.

"Hmm..." The man pretended to contemplate his answer. The longer he took, the larger Marnie's smile grew. Finally, she was gifted with a smile and a slight tug on her waist. "No."

"That's what I thought." Marnie replied. She balanced up on her toes and softly kissed her companion's lips.

* * *

Oh boy, look at the mess I've caused. Several messes actually.

As Sid the Sloth has once said...DON'T SPEAR ME! There's reason a-plenty for the messes.


	14. The Interrogation

**The Interrogation**

Eek, looks like people hate Marnie now lol. I can totally explain...and I will! Right now!

Side note though...I was watching the episode with Sheldon's stalker chick, the one that keeps him working all the time. And I've come to the conclusion that while Marnie is a fictional character created by my own mind, I seem to have followed a subconscious route when I made her a redhead. Seems that Sheldon attracts the redheads lol. That episode alone had two of them coming on to him.

* * *

Mary Cooper was usually a calm and collected woman. Even when dealing with the scientific mumbo jumbo that came out of her son's mouth. She could handle his crazy talk. She could handle his habit of flying off the handle. She could even handle his disregard to Christianity (mind you that took quite a bit of patience and skill to disregard his notions). What she couldn't handle however, was Sheldon's behavour towards women, particularly the ones that lived across the hall from him. First it was Penny and now it was Marnie.

Her knocks were heavy and short and the door was opened quickly by Leonard to let in the angry mother.

"Where is he?" Mary asked, walking into the apartment.

"What did Penny tell you?" Leonard asked. While he had been informed that Mary would be visiting, Penny had neglected to tell him most of what she had said.

"She told me my son's been playing games with some girl, twisting her feelings." Mary replied. "Now Leonard, you tell me where my boy is." Leonard just pointed back towards the bedrooms. He followed Mary, curious as to what would happen.

"He's been back here all day." Leonard informed the mother. "I went out to pick up some groceries a little while ago but as far as I know he's been back here."

"Shelly, you open this door right!" Mary ordered, knocking on the bedroom door. Leonard blinked, surprised by the behaviour this woman was exhibiting. "Sheldon!" The door opened and both Mary and Leonard were stunned by who stood there.

Dressed in knee high black socks, a black skirt and purple t-shirt with a silver Batman symbol across the chest, her red hair braided into twin pigtails, Marnie stood in the doorway. She tilted her head and looked from Leonard to Mary with a curious expression. Leonard blinked several times, unsure what to do.

"Hello mother, Leonard." Sheldon, sitting in the middle of his bed, didn't look up from the cards in his hands. "Mom, this is Marnie. Marnie, this is my mother, Mary Cooper."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Marnie greeted cheerfully, holding out her hand. "Sheldon's told me a lot about you." Mary took the offered hand.

"Sheldon...wanna catch me up?" Leonard asked, looking around Marnie to his friend. Marnie grinned and stepped away from the door to let them in. She joined Sheldon on the bed and picked up a few cards.

"Marnie's teaching me the different forms of poker." Sheldon explained. "She thinks we should have a card night next Anything Can Happen Thursday."

"That's umm...that's...not what I meant." Leonard replied, moving into the room behind Mary. "I...I thought that you...and Marnie..."

"Should I explain or do you want to?" Marnie asked, looking at Sheldon over her cards.

"Go for it." Sheldon encouraged.

"Thank you." Marnie smiled and got a grin in response before she twistd to look at Mary and Leonard. "The break up was a set up. Sheldon figured that if he was going to be with someone, he was going to do it his own way, not because he got wrangled into it with a bet."

"Excuse me, but I never used the term wrangled." Sheldon interrupted.

"So I changed your wording." Marnie said, shrugging.

"If you're going to tell the story, tell it right." Sheldon mockingly chided with a hint of a smile.

"Well excuse me Dr Cooper, for not having a super memory like yours." Marnie replied, poking Sheldon in the head. Mary and Leonard just stood there, stunned.

"Leonard! Leonard is she here?" Penny had come running into the apartment at that moment. Nobody said anything when she ran to the rooms and almost collided with Leonard's back. "Oh...uh...hey Mrs Cooper did you...Marnie?"

"Hey Penny." Marnie greeted, waving.

"What are...how did...what...huh?" Penny asked.

"We might as well call Howard and Raj so we don't have to keep explaining this." Marnie decided, sighing.

"Yes, repetative tasks like that are rather tedious." Sheldon agreed. "Leonard, call them over, Marnie and I will be right out as soon as we finish the next couple of hands."

Normally there would have been arguments. Either from Leonard about being bossed around, from Mary about leaving Sheldon alone with a girl in his room, or from Penny who would have just demanded knowing everything at that very moment. But all three of them were so shocked and surprised by this strange turn of events that they just nodded and slowly moved out of the bedroom. A few seconds after the door closed and the sounds of feet moved away, Sheldon and Marnie burst into laughter.

"It's a good thing I overheard Penny and Leonard talking about your mom coming." Marnie managed to get out.

"It's also a good thing that Leonard went for groceries when he did." Sheldon added in. "There would have been no other way to sneak you in here."

"I'm just glad we figured out that someone would have called your mom." Marnie said picking up the cards on the bed before leaning back on her elbows. "I'm also glad we don't have to play sneak and meet anymore. It's fun but it was getting hard not to blurt it out every time I told Penny I was going out and she gave me that look."

"I believe we did very well." Sheldon commented. "Question though...where did you find this shirt?"

"Comic book store." Marnie answered simply.

"You went to the comic book store without me?" Sheldon asked.

"Only the one time." Marnie defended. "And that was when Stewart called. I bought this before I went with Will-freakin-Wheaton." Sheldon couldn't help but smile when Marnie shivered just at the mention of his rival's name. She pouted slightly, something Sheldon had come to learn was a unconscious but regular occurance whenever Marnie was the slightly bit of upset. She turned her eyes up to look at him before she glanced over the door.

"I believe I'm getting much better as this body language thing." Sheldon commented.

"Oh really?" Marnie asked. "Do explain."

"It's simple." Sheldon started. "You see, between your lips forming a pout and your eyes darting between myself and the door, I've come to realize that you're either hungry or..." His finishing explanation was simply to just lean down and press his lips to hers. Marnie leaned up slightly to shorten the distance and when their lips met, her hand lifted up to cup his cheek.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"So you two have...been secretly together this whole time?" Howard asked.

"Yep." Marnie replied.

"And you never thought to let any of us in on this scheme against Wheaton?" Leonard asked.

"That's right." Sheldon answered.

"So we made a huge fuss and I called your mother...for no reason?" Penny asked.

"Pretty much." Marnie replied. "Sorry for that Mrs Cooper but Sheldon said if we were going to do this, the likelihood of you being called was pretty high so it sort of doubled as the best time to meet you."

"That's debatable." Mary replied. Marnie shrugged and smiled slightly. Mary watched the two of them, her son and the neighbor girl. They stood in front of everyone, side by side but not touching. Sheldon held his hands in front of himself while Marnie had hers behind. "You two are...honestly together now?"

"Yes." Sheldon answered.

"Have you..." Mary wasn't sure how to ask this question. Howard, Raj, Leonard and Penny all looked at the mother and they each understood within a few seconds. They turned wide curious eyes to the couple in front of them. Sheldon looked oblivious but Marnie was shaking her head, face going red.

"No...no, you umm...that's not...hasn't happened." Marnie stuttered.

"What?" Sheldon asked, looking at Marnie.

"She um..it...you know..." Marnie tried to explain. Sheldon raised an eyebrow, still not getting it. "Guys, someone help."

"Coitus." Leonard said simply.

"What? OH! No!" Sheldon answered quickly. "No no no, that's not...no."

"No?" Howard asked.

"No!" Sheldon and Marnie both insisted. There was a pause as the others all looked at each other.

"Why not?" Penny asked finally. Sheldon and Marnie both blushed furiously and stepped away from each other. Mary coughed and Penny suddenly remembered the mother was there. "Oh...whoops...uh...sorry." Marnie sighed and put a hand over her face, looking down. She had figured that the day she met Sheldon's mother would hold some embarrassments but this wasn't how she pictured that to happen.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Well despite everything, I believe that went fairly well." Sheldon commented.

"Well?" Marnie asked, sitting cross legged on Sheldon's bed and watching him clean a few things. "You do realize that the main topic turned from being why we didn't tell anyone to why we haven't had sex right?"

"Yes, I realized that." Sheldon replied, going slightly red. Marnie laughed a bit and shook her head. "I'm glad you find that amusing." Marnie got to her knees on the bed and grabbed Sheldon's shoulder as he moved to pass her. When he stopped and turned to look at her, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Sheldon's hands lifted and wound themselves into her freshly unbraided hair. Marnie moaned softly into his mouth.

The kiss lasted for roughly a minute before they separated to take in deep breaths.

It was a reluctant moment when they realized they both had to work in the morning. Marnie climbed off the bed and gave Sheldon one last soft kiss before making her way out of the bedroom and the apartment to return to her own.

* * *

So how about that? Sheldon and Marnie were just pulling a prank on everyone. Basically if anyone's confused, the person Marnie was with in the last chapter was Sheldon, so never played him or anything. The only reason I didn't put in a full explanation here was because I wasn't entirely sure how to. My mind started shutting down and I really really wanted to put this up.


	15. The Visit

**The Visit  
**

Okay so I'm predicted about two, possibly three more chapters of this story. There's not much else to do to it and Marnie's parents would be boring to have for more then one appearance which I already have mapped out.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

His eye twitched as his hand gripped the dry erase marker. His eyes tried to remain locked on the white board in front of him even as most of attention was demanding he turn to the door and solve the problem of the distraction.

"SHELDON!"

Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper sighed as he clicked the cap onto the marker and turned just as his apartment door was thrown open by an over excited redhead.

"SHELDON! SHELDON! SHELDON!"

He didn't even get to ask the question as Marnie ran to him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sheldon blinked as he staggered back before falling victim to the feel of his girlfriend in his arms. He had been mentally calling her that for the last two months but it was only recently that he would admit it outloud. As far as relationships in the group went, Sheldon was quite pleased that his seemed to have the most upsides. While Penny and Leonard had their consistant bickers and Howard was always getting taken away from the important things (like Halo night) by Bernadette, Sheldon liked to think that he and Marnie had a very good system.

Except right now when he wanted to find out what had gotten her so excited but she was too busy kissing him.

Okay so he wasn't really complaining about that. He had grown accostumed to it and had discovered he actually enjoyed it. But he still wanted to know the reason behind the pounding footsteps and the shouting that had come before the kissing.

"I got the time off!" Marnie finally exclaimed as she pulled herself back from the physicist's lips.

"Time off?" Sheldon asked, still slightly dazed.

"Yeah, you know, for the trip." Marnie replied. Sheldon paused then smiled.

Ever since his mom had been called in to fix the "problem" between Sheldon and Marnie, she had been going on about how they should come visit her in Texas. Sheldon had finally given in and set a date and Marnie had spent the last while bouncing shifts with over people and rearranging band practises to get the time cleared.

The trip would accomplish a couple of thing: One, it would make Mary Cooper happy. Two, Marnie would get to go horse back riding. Three (and this was the one Sheldon wasn't entirely happy about) Marnie could meet Sheldon's sister, Missy.

"That's wonderful!" Sheldon stated. Marnie laughed at the slightly delayed response but she knew he was sincere.

"How's the work coming along?" She asked, looking at the white board.

"Well I was almost finished." Sheldon mock chided. Marnie just smiled innocently. She stood back and watchd as Sheldon went back to work on his formulas.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"There's going to be a whole weekend without Sheldon!" Leonard exclaimed as he, Raj and Howard were making their way up the stairs of the apartment building. Raj and Howard each carried bags of food for the night's dinner.

"Why, what's happening?" Howard asked.

"Geez, where have you been?" Leonard asked. "Sheldon and Marnie are going to Texas to visit his family."

"I'm still amazed that they're still together." Howard commented. "And they don't even fight."

"Oh they fight." Leonard contradicted. "They just do it differently then everyone else seems to."

"How?" Raj asked.

"Well they practically just joke." Leonard assured, reaching the apartment.

"Huh...lucky Sheldon." Howard muttered. He and Raj walked into the boys' apartment while Leonard went to get Penny from across the hall.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

**The Weekend**

"I think he lets me win sometimes." Marnie laughed with Missy as they rode horses.

"Never imagined I'd see the day." Missy joked. "I love my brother but he's a little..."

"Odd?" Marnie suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word." Missy agreed. Both of them laughed and looked over to where Sheldon and Mary were. The mother and son appeared to be talking even though Sheldon's eyes kept drifting either to some chickens that weren't too far away or to the girls on the horses.

"Shelly, what I'm about to say next, you have to follow exactly." Mary explained, making her son's attention return to her. She looked deadly serious. "You need to keep that girl."

"I...what?" Sheldon asked.

"Honey, you are never going to find another woman that'll understand you like that one seems to." Mary explained. "When you find something like that, you grab hold and you never let go. Not many people are lucky enough to get it once."

"Are you saying I should marry Marnie?" Sheldon asked, looking like an owl with comically wide eyes as he stared at his mother.

"I'm only saying to be good to her, Shelly." Mary corrected. "Don't blow this."

"We've only been together for three months." Sheldon's voice rose to a near panic, high pitched sound.

"Sheldon, relax." Mary insisted. Sheldon sighed and shook his head. Heavy footfalls brought their attentions to the two girls on the horses, riding over to them. Mary glanced at Sheldon and grinned at the smile that had come across his face as Marnie rode up. No words were said but he still moved and helped her dismount. Missy jumped down off her horse and all four went to put the horses in the stable before heading to the house.

"Marry that girl!" Missy insisted as soon as Marnie had offered to help Mary with dinner and the two had gone to the kitchen.

"What is it with you and mom?" Sheldon asked. "I didn't come here to get told to keep Marnie and marry her."

"Well too bad...do it!" Missy ordered. "On your first shot at a relationship, you get a girl like that? No one is that lucky! Do NOT mess this up!" Sheldon glared at his twin sister. She glared right back. "I mean it Shelly. She's getting the whole family's approval and you know it. Mom likes her, I like her, and I betcha anything when she meets Memaw, she'll love her too."

"Will you shush!" Sheldon hissed. "I do not appreciate your volume getting higher and higher with every passing moment."

"You know I'm right Sheldon." Missy mocked before she turned and headed into the kitchen.

Sheldon frowned. In the time he had been dating Marnie, he had never really thought anything long term. He assumed they'd be together for a while, he just never figured out how long a while was. Marriage had never crossed his mind and he honestly, at that moment anyway, couldn't understand why it hadn't. The more he thought about it, thanks to Missy's nagging, the more he couldn't picture his future without Marnie there as his wife.

And that thought alone scared him and sent his mind into a whirlpool of chaotic questions.

What if Marnie didn't want to marry him? What if he ended up messing everything up? What if she did want to get married but he wasn't ready? What if they had children?

The last question made Sheldon pause in his sudden pacing. Children? He hadn't even thought of that either. They had never been together that way. Marnie had very few sleep overs and those only occurred if she and Sheldon had gotten caught up in some movie they were watching at the boys' apartment and she had fallen asleep. Then there was that looming question as Sheldon's mind turned to something he had certainly never given much thought...what if he couldn't please her? Sheldon had never had a girlfriend, had never had interest in girls all together until Marnie. He already knew that she had had a few of boyfriends and the one time they had talked on the subject, Marnie had admitted to sleeping with the four boys she had dated so Sheldon knew she was no virgin.

"Sheldon?" The soft accented voice made the physicist jump slightly and snap out of his thoughts. Marnie stood in front of him, a hand lifted to cup his face and her head tilted as she gave him her look that always seemed to ask about what he was thinking.

"Is dinner ready?" Sheldon asked, not about to disclose what was really on his mind.

"Almost." Marnie replied, smiling slightly. "Your mom just wanted me to tell you to get washed up." Her hand dropped to grasp his own and they walked together to the bathroom. Sheldon didn't ask why she was going along with him, he just enjoyed the fact that he had a few minutes alone with her for the first time since their arrival. As he washed his hands, Marnie stood by him and took her hair from the ponytail she had had it in.

He watched her through the mirror as she brushed out the red tangles, his mind counting the times she ran the brush through her hair. The silver polish on her finger nails caught the light every so often and shimmered. She picked a clip from her case that sat on the counter and held her travel make up and hair supplies. Giving it a quick once over, she slid it into place to hold her hair back.

"So what do you think?" Marnie asked playfully as she pretended to pose.

"Hmm..." Sheldon held back a smile as he acted the part of the judge. This girl really was changing him and he didn't even seem to mind. "I think...very esthetically pleasing."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart!" Marnie exclaimed, right before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Having already dealt with several of these gestures, it didn't catch Sheldon off guard as he quickly returned the kiss, looping his own arms around Marnie's waist. She had him pinned between her own body and the bathroom sink and he had a split second imagination moment where he pictured their spots reversed and what that could have led to.

"SHELDON! MARNIE! DINNER!" Mary's voice carried throughout the whole house and made the couple jump apart. Marnie laughed slightly and stood on her toes to kiss Sheldon's cheek before she took his hand once more and led him to the kitchen to join his mother and sister.

As they walked, Sheldon found his thoughts wandering along a phrase that Leonard had once used. _Our babies will be smart and beautiful._

_

* * *

_

So way to go Mary and Missy for making Sheldon think lol. Question though, my good readers...Marnie and Sheldon are obviously going to end up sleeping together at some point before this story ends, but I can't quite figure if Sheldon would go for pre-marital sex. I know Mary would probably advise against that but we all know that she would never have to know too lol (yeah right, Sheldon would tell her, we all know he would).


	16. The Six Month Step

**The Six Month Step  
**

I feel rather happy with myself that this has been a popular story and I've gotten each chapter to start with the word "the" lol. This is the second last chapter, and I might make an epilogue one as well, we'll see.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Now, none of you are really the best. But as I don't know any real professionals in this general area and you are the only people I know available, I must use what I have at my disposal."

Leonard, Howard and Raj just sat there, staring at Sheldon. It was almost funny to them, what was going on, but because Sheldon was behaving so professionally and sounding serious, they just couldn't seem to laugh. On the white board situated behind the physicist were scribbles and words all circling around the name of the red headed woman living across the hall. The header on the board was what had originally gotten the boys to think that this was going to be a laughing matter. Across the top of the board, in bold lettering, was the word coitus and next to it in brackets was the word sex, as if his friends wouldn't understand (which truthfully, Sheldon probably did think that).

"Wait, wait, wait...so...hang on a second." Howard insisted, raising his hands. "You, Sheldon Cooper, king of no physical contact with the opposite sex land...want our advice on...sex with Marnie?"

"No." Sheldon corrected. "I know none of you have had intercourse with Marnie so I wouldn't be turning to any of you for assistance on that."

"I think he's asking for help on...what to do." Leonard guessed.

"That is correct." Sheldon agreed. There was a pause as the three looked at each other.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Okay, top ten erogenous zones!" Penny instructed, tapping a pointer on the picture taped to the white board. Sheldon sat on his spot on the couch, notebook poised, pen ready. "Do not, I repeat do NOT, spend all your time in one area! Now since this is Marnie, she'll probably tell you where to go, what she likes, what not to do, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda?" Sheldon asked.

"Etcetera, whatever." Penny replied, rolling her eyes. "Focus Sheldon!" She hit the pointer at the picture. "Now let's give this a try. Notebook down and come over here." Sheldon blinked but did as he was instructed. Penny put a bunch of stickers in his hand then pointed at the picture. "Show me where you think the zones are."

"Scientifically there is no real designation of..." Sheldon asked.

"NOW SHELDON!" Penny ordered. Sheldon jumped then stepped up to the board and started putting stickers to the picture.

"Psst." Penny looked over at the door to find Leonard peeking his head in. She moved over and bent down to hear better without Sheldon hearing. "How's it going?"

"Hard to say." Penny admitted, glancing over at the tall physicist.

"Well...hang in there." Leonard encouraged. Penny grabbed his head before he moved back. Leonard blinked and stared at her.

"If this doesn't work...I'm making him watch porn...just so you're aware." Penny informed.

"Uh...okay." Leonard was stunned by that but decided not to argue.

"Good, I'm glad we're at an understanding." Penny said. With that, she pushed Leonard back and closed the door.

"Well?" Howard asked, standing on the stairwell with Raj behind him.

"Sheldon's going to watch porn." Leonard informed them, looking a little stunned as he walked past them down the stairs.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"It's like everyone's just...disappeared." Marnie pointed out.

"I know, I can't even get a hold of Howard." Bernadette agreed.

"I heard a lot of talking from the boys' apartment but I didn't bother to check it out." Marnie said, pushing shirts along the metal pole of the clothes rack. "It didn't sound like bad talking but it was a little weird."

"Well, whatever is going on, this is good." Bernadette said. "I like when we go shopping."

"Yeah, it's a nice change from Penny who's always going for the shoes." Marnie agreed, laughing. "So what do think of this?" She held up a shirt and looked down at it.

"Uh...I don't think it goes good with your hair." Bernadette commented, tilting her head. Marnie paused then put some of her hair over the shirt. She flinched and quickly put it back on the rack. Bernadette laughed slightly and went back to looking through everything. "Haven't you and Sheldon been dating for six months now?"

"Hmm...just about." Marnie confirmed. "Why?"

"Well it could be your half year anniversary." Bernadette said. Marnie paused then looked at the other girl.

"Wait...people celebrate half year anniversaries?" She asked. Bernadette looked a little surprised as she nodded. "I've never heard of that."

"I doubt he has either but it could be a really great surprise." Bernadette commented. Marnie tilted her head. She did like to surprise Sheldon and it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. "Hey, what about this?" Marnie looked at the long red sweater and black skirt Bernadette was holding up. For a moment she thought the shorter girl was asking for herself but then Bernadette held the clothes against Marnie's body and tilted her head.

"I have black skirts." Marnie pointed out, looking down at herself.

"Yeah but you're not wearing one." Bernadette countered. "This is just for comparison." Marnie shook her head. "I think you should get this."

"For the anniversary thing?" Marnie asked.

"Well for that or just every day wear." Bernadette replied.

"I never picked you as a fashion consultant." Marnie joked, smiling.

"I have my moments." Bernadette said.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

Sheldon Cooper was rarely a nervous wreck but there were times when he couldn't help it. Particularly in the last half of a year. He found himself having more and more nervous moments when something related to Marnie was brought to his attention. Right now, he was getting increasingly nervous because of Penny's "lessons" were slowly leading up to internet porn and he truly did not want to watch other people engaging in intercourse. He would argue, of course he would, but something told him that due to his current state, arguing wouldn't work.

His mother was going to slay him.

"Okay, I don't know how else to explain anything." Penny sighed, looking at the white board covered in her own writing this time. "I think..."

"Please don't make me watch anything." Sheldon pleaded.

"I wasn't really going to." Penny admitted. "It was just a threat. I was just going to say that I think you should just let your instincts lead on this one."

"Oh." Sheldon muttered. Penny shook her head then looked at the door when they heard talking. Sheldon followed the blonde to the door and when she opened it, they found Leonard, Howard, Raj, Marnie and Bernadette all standing in the hallway between the rooms. The girls had shopping bags in their hands.

"What's going on out here?" Penny asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Talking." Everyone, but Raj of course, replied.

"Uh huh." Penny didn't buy it but she didn't argue. "Hey, what did you girls get?"

"Come look." Marnie insisted. Penny smiled and followed the girls to the other apartment, leaving the boys alone.

"What were you all talking about?" Sheldon asked.

"Just...stuff." Leonard replied.

"Such as?" Sheldon asked.

"You have an anniversary." Howard pointed out in a sing-song tone. Sheldon blinked and stared at them.

"Six months, dude." Raj pointed out. "Bernadette pointed out that it has anniversary potential."

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon cried out. "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" His hands were up, to the sides of his head as he stared at his friends.

"Calm down, for one." Leonard muttered, staring at the overreacting physicist. "Look, just set a date with Marnie, then get...something...prepared."

"Something like what Leonard?" Sheldon asked. "I don't know anniversaries! What are you supposed to do?"

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Howard whispered to Raj who laughed slightly.

"I heard that." Sheldon scolded.

"Damn his vulcan hearing." Howard muttered.

* * *

Okay so I wanna put the little anniversary bit in the next chapter. Can you tell I'm trying to drag this story out? Lol.

Check my profile for the latest Wheaton Challenge picture. It has the three stages of Sheldon/Marnie romance lol, plus it's cute and you know, when I find the pictures that work, I just have to use them. Let me know what you think.


	17. The Big Bang

**The Big Bang**

Following up on last chapter's many discussions lol. Plus there is going to be a scene in this that I've always wondered about how it would go if this scenario ever came into play.

* * *

Sheldon gazed around his room. His eyes drifted to his alarm clock which read 6:13AM. For once he held no desire to get out of bed. If he was honest with himself, he would actually have been perfectly content staying in bed all day and he wasn't even feeling sick. He looked down at the mass of red hair splayed across his bare chest, a few strands getting blown in the air whenever Marnie exhaled in her sleep. Her hand twitched on his stomach and he wondered what she was dreaming about. She had his own pajama top on, the sleeve so long it covered all but her fingers.

Sheldon tilted his head slightly, his fingers drawing circles on Marnie's shoulder absently as he thought about what had happened the previous night and what it all had led up to.

**Twelve Hours Ago**

Marnie answered the door to Sheldon's three time knock with a grin on her face. She had curled her hair and pinned the front half up out of her face. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress that tied behind her neck and draped to her knees. Sheldon, following strict orders from the gang, had donned the suit he wore when he had gotten drunk at an award ceremony. Everyone had assured him that as long as he stayed away from the alcohol, the same thing wouldn't happen.

Sheldon had learned that Marnie was attempting to make some sort of surprise for him so he would act surprised when he came time to that but he had a surprise as well. The whole last week since both of them had had the "six month" anniversary thing brought to their attention, Sheldon had been planning. Since he knew Marnie loved dancing, he had researched and learned and, in the end, had gotten Penny's help.

He was never more glad for her friendship, tedious as it may be at times, then he was lately.

So they had gone to the club that Marnie did shows for. She had been surprised by his choice of location but had laughed as Sheldon ordered them pizza to stick with his usual schedule.

"You're always surprising me lately." Marnie admitted after they finished eating.

"I'm glad, it's not an easy task." Sheldon pointed. Marnie laughed and shook her head.

When Sheldon excused himself to go to the restroom, Marnie said she'd be dancing, so he wasn't surprised when he came back to find her on the dance floor. What he was surprised by however was the guy moving closer to her. Now Sheldon had never really been jealous...or more, he never had reason to be before Marnie. But seeing someone else getting close to the girl he had been seeing for the last six months, he suddenly understood why his friends acted the way they did.

And he was not going to let himself keep feeling that.

"Excuse me." Sheldon announced his return, moving over next to Marnie as she realized the closeness of the stranger. She looked at her boyfriend with a grateful expression.

"You're excused." The man dumbly replied as he continued trying to get Marnie to dance with him.

"I don't think she wants to dance with you." Sheldon pointed out.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" The man asked.

"Well it's quite obvious by her facial expressions...the way she keeps moving away from you...and also the fact that I'm her boyfriend helps greatly in that category." Sheldon explained, arms crossing. The man paused and looked between Marnie and Sheldon before he burst into laughter. Marnie glared at him while Sheldon just looked confused.

"Yeah...okay...good one, man." The man commented.

"Oh...you think I'm joking." Sheldon stated the obvious as he finally understood.

"Dude, I know you're joking." The man argued.

"I'm not." Sheldon explained.

"He is my boyfriend." Marnie pointed out, glaring at the man with her arms crossed as well now.

"Well then I'm sure you'll want an upgrade." The man slurred leaning towards Marnie. Neither him, nor his friends or even the red haired girl he was hitting on understood what happened next. One moment Marnie was ready to punch this dickhead in the face, the next, Sheldon had pulled Marnie to the side and while the man had made a move to follow, the physicist had managed to use his momentum and caused the man to flip over onto his back. Marnie blinked as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that while I'm not the strongest person, all I need to do is use any of your momentum against you and I understand exactly how to do that." Sheldon explained, arm going around Marnie's waist and holding her against his side. The man laid dazed on the floor, still unsure as to what had just happened. Sheldon steered Marnie back to their table.

"We have to go." Marnie announced suddenly. Sheldon blinked. Marnie was giving him such an intense look that, even though he wasn't quite sure what it meant, he knew not to argue with her.

On the drive back to the apartment, a drive that went rather quickly, Sheldon made a slight complaint about having seemingly wasted his time learning to dance and he never got to try out the skills. Marnie ignored him and he was beginning to think that he had done something wrong. When they got they got to the apartment she continued to say nothing as she led him into the building and up to their floor. Sheldon made several attempts at getting her to talk to him but she just waved him off. Now he was really beginning to think he had done something wrong. Did she not want the man away from her? What if she actually thought him better then Sheldon?

Sheldon was really starting to worry about all the worries he was having involving Marnie and their relationship. He really didn't like feeling insecure. He blinked in surprise when Marnie waited for him to unlock the door to his room before going inside. Sheldon was about to start questioning her but never got the chance. Her eyes had explored the room in a second, found it to be void of any other life apart from them, then quickly turned. Her hands had fallen to his face and her lips attached to his so fast that Sheldon was stunned for several seconds. When he got over it, he found himself returning the kiss with as mouth enthusiasm as her, perhaps more. His own hands were dragging themselves through her hair, pulling out the pins and dropping them simply to the floor, uncaring.

"That..." Marnie mumbled against his lips, refusing to part much for long. "was...the most...amazing...thing...anyone has...ever...ever done...for me." Sheldon felt a groan run up his throat as Marnie moved her lips to his neck. Her hands ran over his upper body and pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders. Yet another thing fell uncaring to the floor. She loosened up his tie before her fingers dove in to open the buttons on his shirt. It wasn't until his shirt was open and hanging off his shoulders did Sheldon's mind catch up with the actions. His hands shot up and grabbed Marnie's shoulders gently. Her eyes looked at him, soft and curious. Her hands gently ran up and down his arms. He knew what she wanted but he also knew that she was letting him lead this.

Penny's chart of zones popped into Sheldon's mind at that moment and he blinked, matching the chart with Marnie's body. Her head tilted, her hair falling to the side, revealing her neck. The tie of her dress looked so simple to undo, nuzzled there behind her neck. If that was undone, the top portion of the dress was fall, revealing everything from the waist up. After that it was just a matter of tugging properly a few times to get the rest of the garment off the pale body before him.

If he wanted.

And, for once, Sheldon Cooper was discovering that he most certainly did want.

"Bedroom." Was the only word he uttered. With a slight smile, Marnie had nodded and, using his tie, pulled him along to his room.

**Present**

Sheldon Cooper's first time had been swiftly followed with a second and third. Marnie had pleasantly informed him, just before she drifted off to sleep, that he got better each time. She never commented on the fact that for the first two times, Sheldon was muttering numbers. She didn't know that he was keeping up with the zones chart in his head and vocalizing the corresponding numbers as he shifted his attention to each spot periodically. He also muttered little reminders to himself whenever his attention had gone to a spot that she seemed to particularly like. Both muttering habits had been dropped in the third round.

He had to admit that the third time was the most enjoyable one. The first time, he had made it about her. The second time, she had turned things to make it about him. The third one, they gave each other equal attention. Sheldon now understood why his friends obsessed over sex.

"Hmm..." Marnie's slight moan brought his eyes to her. She shifted slightly, moving closer to him. Her hand, or more his pajama top sleeve, rubbed over his naval and Sheldon bit back a slight laugh that was threatening to spill forth.

He had been wrong.

This was the most enjoyable time. The "after-time" as he was mentally naming it with a slight affection. The time after coitus where he got to watch her sleep and wondered hazily what it was she was dreaming about. The grin that crossed his face was inevitable. And, as he realized he wasn't able nor willing to get up anytime soon, he closed his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep for a little while longer.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Huh, check this out." Leonard pointed out, walking into the apartment. Penny looked to where he pointed and found the suit jacket on the floor next to some bobby pins. Both of them looked around, finding Marnie's shoes sitting just before the hallway and Sheldon's shoes a little further away.

"You don't think they..." Penny let the question hang. With a quick look at each other, they both snuck quickly towards Sheldon's room. There was a moment's hesitation as they complimented the thought of possibly seeing Sheldon naked before Leonard twisted the knob and opened the door carefully. Penny had to cover her mouth to risk letting out a noise that would wake the sleeping pair.

"Wow." Leonard whispered. He closed the door again and the couple moved to the kitchen. "That's just...wow."

"I know." Penny agreed. "But...they are so cute." She let out a girly noise that made Leonard chuckle and shake his head. While Penny set about making coffee, he picked up the suit jacket and set it neatly on the couch then cleared up the bobby pins.

* * *

This story has the shortest chapters but they are sweet. So Sheldon and Marnie finally sleep together and Sheldon sort of gets into a bar fight. I always wondered about how that sort of thing would pan out so I'm glad I was able to do that and make it Sheldon-ish (I hope).

Next chapter is gonna be the very very last one!


	18. The Final Step

**The Final Step**

Squee, it's the final chapter!

And the second chapter in this week, yay me! Oh gosh, I'm so excited to write this, I wanna make it all cute and stuff. This is also the longest chapter of this story lol.

* * *

In the first month of Sheldon and Marnie's relationship, they had established a pattern and understanding of each other. It had all become official after the Convention. Marnie had met Sheldon's mother and any confusion had been fixed within a week.

During the third month of their relationship, Marnie had gone to Texas with Sheldon to meet his sister Missy and also meet the great and fabulous Meemaw. The girl had been a big hit with the Cooper family and Mary and Missy had told Sheldon to not let Marnie go. He had no intention of doing so and since that visit, he had been thinking on several different things.

At four and a half months, Marnie's parents had come for a visit and met Sheldon. They had been told about him, of course, but he had still surprised them. At first neither of Marnie's parents had been very fond of the relationship but the couple had stood their ground and by the end of the visit had gained the respect and blessing of the Holmes'. Of course, Marnie's father had taken Sheldon aside and gave him the whole father to boyfriend lecture, something that Sheldon had just nodded along to even though he wasn't entirely sure how to feel.

On their six month anniversary, an event neither of them would have given much thought to had their friends not brought it to their attention, Marnie and Sheldon had advanced their relationship to include sex. It had been quite the event, the day they finally managed it. Sheldon had been talking to just about everyone about the action but it had taken a slight bar fight and a show of Alpha Maleness to make it all an easy feat. Of course it had been awkward at first but over time they gotten their own rhythm.

At seven months, Marnie and Leonard had swapped apartments since the weeks between the anniversary and the final decision they had both spent practically every night in the other apartment. It had been a combined effort of the four people, Howard, Bernadette and Raj. At the end, Marnie had treated everyone to a night out. It wasn't until they had all arrived at the club did they realize that Marnie had just provided the funding for their night while she and Sheldon stayed home.

At eight months Sheldon and Marnie had gotten into their first ever fight that resulted in her hanging out with Penny and Leonard for five hours before Sheldon surprised everyone with chocolates and flowers and apologies. Yet another event that had led to the two retreating into the bedroom for the rest of the night.

At the nine month mark, things happened that didn't involve Sheldon and Marnie. Raj got over his shyness after all those months of just using sign language with Marnie. He got a girlfriend within a week of being able to talk, thanks to Marnie hooking him up with a girl she worked with. Everyone, even Sheldon, congratulated him. Leonard got up the courage and proposed to Penny. She burst into tears and accepted after several minutes. There were hugs all around.

Two hours later Penny announced to all the friends that she was expecting.

Two minutes later, Marnie took pity on Sheldon and told him that Penny was pregnant (he didn't get it from just the statement of "expecting".)

The two announcements had nothing to do with each other.

At the one year mark, Sheldon gathered all of the friends in his apartment while Marnie was working, he attempted to plot out his girlfriend's upcoming birthday without her finding out.

"So what are we going to do that could really surprise her?" Carmen, Raj's girlfriend of the last four months, asked the gathered mass. "She's usually the coordinator for parties."

"Well hey, I've helped." Penny pointed out. "She's not the only one who knows how to plan out parties."

"Well between all of us, we should be able to come up with something." Bernadette inputted. She looked at the multi purpose whiteboard with Marnie's named scrawled on it yet again and a list of activities she enjoyed written in various locations.

"She always makes our birthdays so great, we gotta try it for her." Leonard muttered, looking at the board.

"I got an idea." Penny announced suddenly. All eyes turned to her.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Seriously, someone tell me where we're going, this is creeping me out." Marnie complained, sitting in the back seat of Leonard's car, Sheldon next to her and Penny up front.

"No way, it's a surprise." Penny argued.

"Is this pay back for me making all of your birthdays surprises?" Marnie asked.

"Oh you like surprises, relax." Penny scolded. Sheldon patted Marnie's hand and she looked at him then smiled slightly. She wondered vaguely if she could get it out of him but then Sheldon had gotten much better at lying since he started dating her. Probably because she had made him practice so many times to keep from telling everyone else about their birthday surprises.

But this was an even bigger event because everyone had decided that Marnie's birthday marked the official first real date that Sheldon and Marnie had had. She was more curious about what she would be receiving in the form of gifts then where they were going.

That was until they got to their destination and she started laughing her head off over the fact that they had decided to try out laser tag, after almost a year of her trying to convince everyone that it would be nicer than paintball.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Marnie asked.

"Nope." Penny replied cheerfully.

"You're pregnant, and you're gonna do this?" Marnie asked as they all climbed out of the car.

"I looked it up, I'm allowed." Penny remarked, a hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach. "I'm not too far along anyways so not as many risks, I just have to make sure I don't fall."

"Okay then you stay on my team and I'll watch your back." Marnie decided. Penny laughed and nodded.

The first game had turned out to be girls against the boys. Everyone ran through the maze, taking over towers and trying to fire at each other from there. Marnie had been constantly on the move, ending up leaving Penny with the other two. While everyone thought Carmen, who was the only girl with dark hair and dressed in black, would have been the hardest to find, Sheldon had pegged his own girlfriend as public enemy number one and it was turning out to be true. Since she knew the design of the maze and knew the game better then any of them, she was sneaking up on the boys from every angle. While Leonard, Howard and Raj were focusing on their girlfriends in their tower, Sheldon was looking every which way, watching the mirrors to try and locate where his girlfriend would attack from next.

In the end that round turned out to be a close call with the girls winning by a mere hit.

The second game had Penny and Marnie teaming up with Howard and Raj. This time no one stayed in towers and instead moved around through the maze. Sheldon had become his team's leader and was directing them as much as possible. Everyone could hear Sheldon yelling for someone to go left or right. Marnie, who had already laid down hand gestures with her team, had a much more silent attack.

Howard accidentally shot Penny once.

Marnie's team still won by a lot more then just one hit.

The final game had everyone finally partnered with the person they were in a relationship with. It was the game that everyone was fearing because it meant Marnie and Sheldon together and they were the ones getting all the hits on everyone. What seemed to be ever worse was the fact that no one could even find either of them. They just knew that when they got hit and looked at the display on the back of their guns to find out who had done it, more often then not it put up either Sheldon or Marnie's name.

It was undeniable that they ended up winning with points higher then the other three couples all together.

Sheldon was happy to finally be on a winning team.

_BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"So...what did you guys think?" Marnie asked as they sat down in a restaurant to eat.

"Well it does have plus sides." Howard replied. Marnie smiled happily as the rest of the boys agreed. "We should really try it again."

"I told you that you'd like it." Marni pointed out. "And just think, some other time, we'll have other people to face and we'll all work together to take them down."

"I'm definitely up for that." Carmen admitted, looking over her menu. Everyone ordered when the waitress came by and then Sheldon excused himself. Penny was giggling and acting giddy at this point and Marnie was beginning to get suspicious but didn't act on it.

"So are you guys going to figure out what you are having?" Bernadette asked, looking at Penny and Leonard.

"I don't know." Penny replied.

"We were just thinking of letting us be surprised." Leonard admitted.

"Oh come on, we need to know what to shop for." Carmen and Marnie both whined.

"Keep that up and we will make sure not to find out." Penny snapped. She paused, looking surprised. "Sorry...mood swings."

"And the horror begins." Marnie commented, grinning. "I feel so sorry for you Leonard. Have I thanked you yet for trading me apartments?"

"I still say Sheldon's worse." Leonard argued. Marnie rolled her eyes but said nothing as the mentioned man finally returned. "So let's give Marnie her gifts already."

"I get gifts on top of all this?" Marnie asked.

"Of course." Bernadette replied. Marnie tilted her head then laughed as each couple handed over gift cards. Everyone looked at Sheldon but he just pretended to be oblivious as he sipped some water.

"I'm getting a later gift, aren't I?" Marnie asked, leaned towards her boyfriend. He looked at her and flashed a grin. She smiled and kisses his cheek.

"Bow chicka wow wow." Carmen muttered. The whole table laughed.

When their food came, they all fell into silence as they ate and drank. Leonard, Penny and Howard, as the drivers and pregnant lady, had to stay sober but they were joined Sheldon since he didn't like drinking. That left the other four to order champagne and drink to their hearts content. Raj and Carmen were obviously doing some things beneath the table as they drank more but everyone happily ignored whatever it was they were doing.

"Which one is the birthday girl?" The waitress asked, walking over with another server behind her carrying a large sundae. All hands pointed to Marnie and she lifted her own. The server put the sundae down and lit the sparklers on it. It wasn't the sparklers or the group all singing, or the large amount of ice cream sitting in front of her that had caught Marnie's attention though. While everyone sang, she just stared at what was perched on top of the ice cream.

"What's wrong with Marnie?" Raj asked, surprised that the redhead wasn't laughing as she usually seemed to be.

"Something has her attention." Penny remarked with a grin. Marnie's eyes shifted from the ring sitting on the ice cream to her boyfriend who was watching her carefully.

"You...this...this..." She couldn't form a proper sentence as she tried to figure out what to say. "Sheldon!"

"Is that a ring?" Howard asked, finally spotting what was so distracting.

"For the last nine months my mother and sister have been telling me to marry you." Sheldon pointed out, eyes solely on Marnie. "Ever since I brought you back home. No time seemed right though...until today."

"Aww Sheldon!" Marnie threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. He blinked, a little surprised. True, he didn't mind any real displays of affection around his friends anymore, he initiated a lot of them, but in the middle of a crowded restaurant was still a little uncomfortable for him. He did take all the different reactions into consideration though so he went along with it.

"So...?" Penny prompted. The couple looked at the pregnant blonde who was smiling at them.

"She knew, didn't she?" Marnie asked, looking back at Sheldon.

"She helped me pick out a ring." Sheldon replied.

"You are so adorable!" Marnie gushed, a big bright smile on her face. "I love you so much, of course I'll marry you!"

"Good!" Sheldon replied with a smile of his own, acting as if he knew this would be the response but still looking slightly relieved at the answer he got. He picked the ring up off the top of the ice cream, cleaned it up a bit with his napkin, then slid it onto Marnie's finger. The table clapped and this time Marnie did laugh.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

Penny and Leonard got married when she was seven months along all because Penny had found the perfect dress and the girls had said it made her look beautiful as she was with the baby belly. It also helped that her father wanted them married before she gave birth. They went on their honeymoon and when they returned, they had a beautiful baby boy with them.

Marnie had made jokes for several days.

The four months that followed were filled with plans for Sheldon and Marnie's wedding. Between planning, working at the store, writing songs, babysitting, and once being on the consolation team for when Raj and Carmen broke up (which lasted a total of eight hours before they were back together again), Marnie's time with Sheldon was limited to basically just sleeping but she managed to get some extra time with him and got really good at multitasking.

Two weeks before the wedding date, Marnie started getting sick. Sheldon worried but she convinced him she'd be fine. He took over some of the planning roles to give her more chances to relax.

Marnie spent her last two days as an unmarried woman, following her mother and Mary Cooper around as they argued over different settings. Although Marnie did believe that they actually liked each other, she was convinced that they were just arguing to drive her insane.

And it was working.

But by the wedding day, she was one of the happiest, and most relieved, people there. Dressed in a classic strapless white gown, she followed her friends and bridesmaids down the aisle on the arm of her father. As she got closer to the front, she caught Sheldon's eye and winked at him.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Finally, it's all down!" Marnie shouted loudly as she jumped around on the hotel room bed. Sheldon walked out of the bathroom to stare at his new wife as if she had grown a second head. "No more planning, no more people arguing, no more reservations, IT'S ALL DONE!" With one last jump, Marnie dropped onto her butt on the bed then looked at Sheldon.

"I'm amazed you didn't rip that dress." Sheldon pointed out, arms crossing loosely even though he was smiling.

"I'm amazing that way." Marnie argued, giggling right after. She jumped to her feet off the bed and spun around, all giddy. "Mrs Marnie Cooper."

"That's your name." Sheldon said. Marnie laughed again then grabbed her husband and pulled him to her. Her expression made a complete change from overexcited and giddy to mischievous and seductive. Sheldon stared down at her, knowing the expression all too well.

"I think I want out of this dress now Dr Cooper." Marnie muttered seductively, already working on removing Sheldon's suit. His response was to kiss her as his hands moved to her back to open the ties keeping the bodice of the dress up.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

The time on the clock read 2:34AM as the newly wedded couple lay, still slightly awake in a blissful silence. Marnie yawned and stretched slightly, rubbing various body parts against her husband's body. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling down to her as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"This all stated with a silly little bet." Marnie commented. Sheldon laughed and lifted his hand to run through her softly curled and mused up hair. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him for as long as they could before the need for oxygen came into play. "Hmm...Sheldon."

"Yes?" Sheldon asked.

"There's something I should tell you." Marnie replied.

"What?" Sheldon asked. Marnie looked at him, lower lip caught between her teeth as her eyes searched his. Sheldon laid there quietly under his wife, watching her and wondering what she was going to say. He was getting tired and was starting to hope she'd say whatever it was soon. "Marnie?"

"Yeah?" Marnie asked.

"You had something to tell me." Sheldon pointed out. Marnie nodded slowly. "Well?" Marnie sighed and, when she finally said what she had to say, it was two simple words that ensured Sheldon wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"I'm pregnant."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

So there we go. The Wheaton Challenge is finished. I know I should have put some more of Will Wheaton in here somewhere but I decided not to, he's boring lol. I might do a little something extra, one shot story or something, for Valentine's day involving Sheldon and Marnie and whatever child they end up having. Make sure you check back for that as it won't be attached to this story but it'll be a separate thing on it's own.


	19. Side Note

**Side Piece**

Hey folks, just thought I'd let those of you who have The Wheaton Challenge on Story Alert know that I added a little extra Valentiney tidbit for Marnie and Sheldon. It's a one-shot story and I've just posted it up called The Sheldon Valentine's Disaster. Go check it out, it holds some hilarity and some craziness to go along with Pregnant Marnie.


End file.
